Be Selfish
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Sometimes being Selfish is not bad ! Rated M. *Check out chapter 8 added*
1. Chapter 1

A/N : We tried something new but usual, this fic is Set after "Khooni Chupta Nahi" !

* * *

 **Tarika's Room...**

Tarika in a intense blue colour backless short nighty with net slip cover on it was lying on bed flat on her stomach while resting her chest on pillow where in front of her Abhijeet's frame was placed while thinking about today's incident when she came in bureau and in front of whole cid team she went towards Abhijeet with seductive smiley look while saying that romantic shayari...

 _ **Chahat mai teri magroor hoon...**_

 _ **Bas ek tak chala aa raha hoon...**_

Though it was clue in that case but it was her feelings towards him which she showed in front of all team...

 ** _Tere intejar ka ehsaas mujhe bhi sata raha hai_**

 ** _aur iss ehsaas main bhi chala aa raha hoon_**

 ** _der se hi sahi durust aa raha hoon_**

She remembered his uncomfortable face when he signaled her to look at all, that slight uneasiness with grin on his face, the way he said "baad mai suna'unga" her cute eyelock which she shared with him damn he's just magnet which always attracts her...

 _ **Teri khwaish ko bhaon mai liye...**_

 _ **in rahon mai chala aa raha hoon...**_

She was talking to his pic having beautiful smile on her face "you know how much you are irresistible"

"IRRESTIBLE" she said herself, this word may be invented only for you" she chuckled on her own words and looked at that pic for a long time and felt that she's hypnotised...

She slowly moved towards his pic and kissed him on that pic and moved back, if his pic have this effect on her then what if she would really kiss him and the very same second she felt urging in her stomach, passionate towards him, strong desire to get him now, she just want him right now that's it, she wanted to feel him, she wanted to be close with him without thinking she instantly picked up her mobile and dialed his number...

 **In Abhijeet Home...**

Abhijeet in red t-shirt and black night pant was seating on sofa while checking the file where his mobile ringed which was placed beside him, without looking at the caller ID...

Abhijeet picked up the phone with "hello"

Tarika in loving tone "Hi Abhijeet"

And smile appeared on Abhijeet's face and he uttered while flipping the pages "Tarika ji"

As soon as she heard this word, she turned on bed on back and closed her eyes in pleasure like he touched her with this word, his voice has that effect on her...

Tarika hold his frame and placing on her chest like she was feeling him, asked "kya kar rahe ho ?"

Abhijeet in confused tone "kuch nhi... I mean ek case ki file pad raha tha"

Tarika made a face and in dispointed tone asked "important hai ?"

Abhijeet stopped for a second with suspicious "Nhi, kyun ?"

Tarika smiled broadly and with closed eyes whispered "tum abhi yaha aa sakte ho ?"

Abhijeet casually asked "kyun ? koi kam tha"

Tarika opened her eyes with irritation, said to herself "ise kam ke alawa kuch sujhta hi nhi" and asked looking at his photo with little angry tone "kyun, koi kam hoga tab hi aaoge kya ?"

Abhijeet sensed her irritation in her tone and smiled, while protesting said "arey, main toh bas aise hi pooch raha tha..."

Tarika while cutting said while moving her fingers on his pic "toh phir aa jao bas abhi, isi waqt"

And she cut the phone without giving him chance to speak where Abhijeet tried "sun..suno Tarika" but it was too late, he gets confused and stood up "ye Tarika ko kya ho gaya hai ? kuch ajeeb sound kar rahi thi (worried tone) kahi koi gadbad toh nhi"

While thinking he went in his room "ye Tarika ko bhi pata nhi beech beech mai kya ho jata hai" changed in light yellow shirt and blue faded jeans and made his way towards his car after locking the door while folding his shirt sleeves left towards her home...

 **Tarika's home...**

Abhijeet reached at her home, moved out from the car and entered in the home, the main door was open "darwaja khula hai (while closing the door) ye Tarika bhi na (stepping inside hall) bahot laparwh ho gai hai"

Abhijeet made his way towards her room while calling her name "Tarika" the room door also was open...

As soon as Abhijeet entered in her room, gets shocked looking at Tarika who was seating on edge bed in short blue colour backless nighty with net slip-cover, she give him seductive smile, her both hands resting on bed behind, her both long sexy legs folded on each other, her silky loose nighty but tight to her body which exposing her body curves sexually...

 **Aao ji**

Abhijeet's shock turned smirk but later gulped looking at her who slowly stood up and started stepping towards him while removing her that net slip-cover, its dropped down from her both shoulders and finally she threw on floor where he looked at in that direction and again turned his gaze at her face...

 **Mera haath thaamo ji**

His throat was already dried completely looking at her like this but the way she was seductively moving towards him while locking her hands behind her back, forwarding her chest, he gulped seeing her front side its deep necked nighty exposing her cleavage completely to please his eyes, her breasts partly covered by that silky cloth, while walking her inner thighs colinding with each other, in winter season sweat drops appeared on his forehead at her hotness...

 **Mere sang sang chalo aur**

Before she will reached at him, he moved towards bed side table where glass water present, he gulped whole in one go where Tarika giggled with thought he look so cute when feels uncomfortable, isn't he ?...

 **Wahaan betho na**

In mean time Tarika locked the room door, moved back and stood in front of him with little distance having loving smile on her face...

 **Aur thoda wahaan tasalli se**

After gulping one whole glass of water finally Abhijeet manages to uttered words "Tar...Tarika ye...ye sa...sab kya hai ?"

 **Apne khayalaat ko share karo na**

Tarika in straight-passionate tone "I want you"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Abhijeet almost shout in extreme shock with wide eyes "what ?"

 **Apne liye jiyo na**

Tarika moved towards him with slow steps who was also moving back slowly and stopped resting his back on wall "yes I want to feel you (while placing her both hands on his chest) I want to feel your touch (she pressed herself little close to him) want to be close to you"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Abhijeet in protesting tone while sliding her hands down from his chest "dekho Tarika..."

 **Apne liye jiyo na**

Tarika looking in his eyes said while holding his collar lightly "dekh hi toh rahi hoon"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

At this closeness Abhijeet's eyes falls on her cleavage, she smiled with smirk but he averted his eyes for not to seduced by her and said "ye ho kya gaya hai tumhe, aaj subah bureau mai bhi sab ke samne..."

 **Apne liye jiyo na…**

Tarika moving her face close to his face said "tumhe kya lagta hai sirf tum hi sab k samne apne dil ki bat bol ne ki him'mat rakh sakte ho (their noses touching each other) main nhi"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Abhijeet keeping distance with her which was impossible but still trying with said "aisi bat nhi hai..."

 **Apne liye jiyo na…**

Tarika pulling him close to her with jerk while holding his collar "toh phir kaisi bat hai..."

 **Yeh na kabhi**

Abhijeet was trying to say something "listen..." Tarika moved more close to him and said while slowly kissing on his jaw line "you listen to me"

 **Mann mein laana**

The sexual tension appeared on his face and he whispered "ye sahi nhi hammm" he groaned in pleasure when he felt her lips on his chest which was covered by his yellow creamy shirt...

 **Ki hum aapko gumrah kar rahe hain**

Tarika while placing soft kisses on his chest said "just be selfish and kiss me (while opening his shirts button) touch me (while placing his hands on her bare hips) hold me close to you"

 **Hum jaante hain**

Abhijeet just closed his eyes when she softly touched her lips with his bare chest, that shirt still on his body giving him sexy look and its making her more seductive..."Tarikaaammmm..." she slowly placing-lingering soft kisses on his whole well built chest said "you sound so delicious Abhi" then she kneeled in front of him and placed soft kisses on his stomach who growled in pleasure while resting his both palms on wall where Tarika stood and moved up kissing him slowly...

 **Hum aapke liye ko..ee.. bhi nahi**

Tarika in a cute way gently kissed on his heart and this was enough for Abhijeet, he couldnt take it this sweet torture any more his hands moved on her both arms, he hold it tightly and said loudly keeping distance between them "Tarika hosh mai toh ho..!"

 **Aapne itna itna kiya hai**

Tarika looking at him passionately said "jab tum samne hote ho na (placing her hand on his cheek) tab hosh kise hota hai (cressing his cheek) sirf nasha hota hai"

 **Hai ki ab bas aap hi haqdar ho**

Abhijeet shocked at her words "ye kasi behki behki baten kar rahi ho (moving close to her) kuch pee toh nhi liya tumne"

 **Baby selfish hone ke liye**

Tarika in seductive tone replied "tumhare hote hue mujhe peene ki kya jarurat hai (while cupping his face) maine pee toh nhi par ab peena chahti hoon (while rubbing her right thumb on his always inviting lips) inn honto ka nasha"

 **So Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Saying this she slowly titled her head and whispered "you looks too yummm Abhijeet, I cant control myself" she moved her face close to him and said looking in his eyes "jee karta hain tumhe kha jaun" his eyes widened where she kissed on his lips who wanted to say something but she didnt allow him, she slowly started kissing him & sucked on his upper lip, he was not responding back where she was kissing slowly, very slowly and that slow'soft kiss turned passionate though he can stop her right now but he want to make her understand not to hurt...

 **Apne liye jiyo naa**

Finally she parted after satisfying herself where Abhijeet blurt out with heavy breaths "Tarika hosh mai toh ho tum, kya ho gaya hai haan ? mujhe laga tha koi problem hai isiliye aaya tha"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Tarika instead of getting angry on Abhijeet she smiled and walked till middle of the room and said "haan toh hai na problem"

 **Apne liye jiyo naa**

Abhijeet stepping towards her worriedly "kya ?"

Tarika turned and said with naughty look "Tum"

Abhijeet with shock asked "main ?"

Tarika gave him seductive smile and bite her lower lip, he again gulped when she walked close to him and moved behind his back who got alert where she halfly removed his shirt from his both strong shoulders and said "Haan tum (she placed a loving kiss on his back) you are just bloody irresistible patience man"

 **Chehre pe aapke muskaan hai**

Abhijeet turned his face at right side and warned her for language "Tarika ! "

 **Phir aankhon mein kyun hai nami**

Tarika apologizing placed kiss on his nape which made him stirred "sorry (she placed a quick kisses from behind on side line of his neck) par tumhe kisne kaha tha itna achha ban'ne k liye"

 **Khush toh bahut hain**

Abhijeet still standingly in same position replied in teasing tone "achha ? toh achha hona ye bhi meri galti hai"

 **Phir bhi na jaane kyun**

Tarika hugged him lovingly from behind her chest rested on his back where her hands placed on his bare chest "haan of course, tumhari hi galti hai..."

 **Thodi si hai kami**

Abhijeet in same position hold her head's backside and said "toh phir kyun aap mere piche padi hai madam (in mischievous tone) jaiye, jake kisi badmaash ko dhundiye"

 **Aao na jo bhi baaqi kami hai**

Tarika resting her cheek on his back said "tum bhi kuch kam nhi ho" (in loving tone) "mujhe dhundne ki jarurat nhi hai, agar tumse acha koi nhi hai toh tumse bada badmash bhi koi nhi hai"

 **Usko mitaane ik baar hi**

Abhijeet with naughty tone "phir bhi aap iss badmaash ko chahti hai"

 **Aitbaar kar hamesha hamesha ke liye**

Tarika in smiley tone kissing on his cheek replied "vo isiliye ki jo bat tum mai hai na aur kisi mai nhi hai, in fact tumhari bat hi alag hai"

 **So Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Abhijeet asked curiously "ahhan ? vo kaise..?"

 **Apne liye jiyo na**

Tarika in naughty tone "you know what ? tum insaan ho hi nhi"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

Abhijeet instantly uttered in stiff tone "kya matlab hai tumhara...?"

 **Apne liye jiyo na**

Tarika softly whispered in his ear "I mean tum vo sadhu purush ho (kissing on his ear) jo aisi tapsya mai baitha hai (softly nibbled his ear who groaned) jitna bhi apsara apna jadu chalaye (hardly nibbling his ear but not that much which will hurt him) jiski tapsya bhang hone ka nam hi nhi leti"

 **Ik baar baby selfish hoke**

He laughed huskily at her reason especially at the words she choosed for telling him about his duty, Well its definitely true, this man is serious workaholic and he dont like to be getting distracted in fact no one can distract him as long as he dont want to be get distracted and she knew it very well many times she and of course other girls had tried but never succeed, in a fraction of seconds his moods changes...

 **Apne liye jiyo na**

* * *

A/N : Want to read next right, then drop review !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Rated M so read at your own risk. This chapter is edited in the original format when we first decided it, Let it be ONLY Our Work ;))

* * *

Tarika smiled at his laugh even his laugh also so sensuous, while kissing on his right shoulder muffled seductively in his ear "koi mard apne aap ko kaise rok sakta hai (kissing on his right temple who hold her hands which was desperately moving on his chest) jab ek ladki...(placing soft kiss behind his ear, his sensitive spot which made him to press his lips for not to gasp at her glints) uski girlfriend khud use uksa rahi ho"

Abhijeet again hold her head's backside tightly and turned her, made her stood in front of her and said with wink "vo isiliye Tarika ji kyunki har mard Abhijeet nhi hota na (pulling her close to him still holding her head said) you know na, ek cid officer ban'ne k liye patience ki bahot jarurat hoti hai (she nodded cutely where he tighten his grip on her hairs) aur agar patience nhi hota na (in mischievous tone rubbing his lips on her cheek) toh har roz news paper mai mere bahaduri ki jagah scandal ki khabare chapti (seductive tone whispered while placing his hand on her cheek slide down through her neck till her hips who closed her eyes feeling his sensuous touch) isiliye apni khubsurati par itna itraiye mat Tarika ji (she was loosing herself at his touch who said) aise tarikee bahot si ladkiyan apna chuki hai mujh par (but he jerked her little with) samjhi !"

Tarika opened her eyes at his jerk but still in romanticly "you are right, par iss khubsurti ka bhi toh koi didar karne wala chahiye" in pleasant-inviting low tone said "be selfish Mr. Senior Inspector Abhijeet (in passionate tone placing her finger on his heart) kabhi toh apne liye bhi jee kar dekho"

Abhijeet raised his eye-brow, uff his smirk...she thought where he quickly hold her that right hand and pinned at her back and hold left one with his other hand where her bare back resting on his bare chest which made her stunned at his quick reflex, it hurt a little but his touch is more pleasurable than hurting she closed her eyes with ohh God why this is man is so addictive...

Abhijeet in sensuous tone uttered in her ear "I AM Selfish Dr. Tarika (while kissing on her left hand) that's why (kissing on her arms) I'm thinking about you baby (he slowly buried his head in her neck smelling her fragrance of hair and whispered) agar tumhare itne karib aa gaya toh (she closed her eyes in pleasure at his touch) tumhara khud par kabu nhi rahega (he placed soft deep kiss behind her ear who moaned in pleasure "hmmm" loudly) tumhara mujh se dur reh pana aur bhi mushkil ho jayega"

Saying this Abhijeet freed her right hand and with other hand which was on her arm pushed ahead her with jerk "issiliye apni jawani par kabu rakhiye Tarika ji (in mischievous tone) kyunki ye bhi ek din kisi aur ki ho jayegi"

She stumbled little then turned her curls swirled in air, she just loveeee his this rough attitude, for a second ago he was kissing her and next second he pushed her, really which man will miss chance like this...

For her...he's tough nature is love, he is her pleasure, he is touch on her bare skin, he is butterfly in her stomach, he is her sexual desire, he is smile on her lips...

Abhijeet wore his shirt jerking his both hands which was halfly dropped from his both muscles shoulders and turned to move where she hold his wrist with her left hand and sang "uooo hotness redefined haan" He didnt turned just smiled nodding his head at her compliment where Tarika knew he smiled, with her right hand hold his collar from back and pulled back at this sudden jerk his shirt torn from biceps...

Abhijeet turned slightly and after looking at his torn shirt glared at her angrily, ufff..! his fiery eyes gonna burn my body she said to herself...she gave him sorry look but didnt left him, stood in front of him looking in his eyes while cluching his hairs said in desired tone "mujhe tumhare alawa koi aur choo nhi sakta samjhe (he smirked with "achha" look where she in lusty tone) I want you that's it (while kissing on his collar bone she hugged him tightly) and tonight you cant go without fulfilling my unfilled desires"

He just nodded his head with smug smile where she looked back at his face and continued while kissing on his throat said "I promise, will not cross my limits"

Abhijeet just smiled at her promise, cupped her face and looked in her eyes where he can able to see passion for him in her eyes, its not about love making, its about kissing, touching each others bare skin, whispering against each others body, being so close to each other, feeling each other, spending quality time with each other, lying in each other arms, feeling the pleasure...

She took his smile as an yes and locked her arms around his neck, their noses touched and started walking where he sat on sofa with bounce and his head and back touched backside of sofa which was behind him in her room where she was still standing in front of him, later she bend little, rested her both hands behind him on sofa that shirt still present on his body which was just for name...

That site in front of him was stunningly sexual and inviting where she asked him in romanticly standing in same position "tum mujhe shayri suna ne wale the na"

Abhijeet just looked away with playful smile and nodded in yes with "vo toh maine yun hi keh diya tha" where Tarika told him turning his face towards herself "vo sab mujhe pata nhi, tumne kaha tha sunaoge toh tum mujhe abhi ke abhi sunao"

Abhijeet placed his both hands on her bare waist and made her sat on his lap and said with smirk "aur agar na sunao toh"

Tarika kissed on his cheek and said "toh phir main tumse kbhi bat nhi karungi"

Abhijeet while raising his eyebrow asked "dhamki de rahi ho ?"

Tarika while kissing on his other cheek replied instantly "nhi (he chuckled locking her curls behind her ears) sirf demand ker rahi hoon na"

Where Abhijeet take momentary pause then started Shayri while touching her figure with his index finger tip who closed her eyes with pleasurable smile...

 **Tere husn ki taarif karun toh kahin meri umr na beet jaye,**

Tarika smiled and put her one leg on sofa beside him who placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed looking at her sexual movements...

 **sambhaalo mujhko kahin mera sabar na toot jaye,,,,,,**

Abhijeet while kissing on front side of her neck said where she moved up her neck giving him access while holding his head against her skin who whispered...

 **koi kehta hai aashiq to koi deewana kehta hai,**

Tarika was pressing him close to her chest where with other hand she held him from his neck...

 **koi awaara to koi hame ek fasana kehta hai,**

Abhijeet's both hands placed on her bare back when he slowly moved down brushing his lips towards her cleavage where Tarika moaned in pleasure at his touches "Mmmm"

 **tu hi bata kya hoon main? isse pehle ki meri khushi mujhse rooth jaye,**

Hearing the line Tarika hugged him tightly while pulling him close to her chest like she wanted to say him as long she is with him, his smile, his happiness not gonna leave him...

 **sambhalo mujhko kahin mera damm na toot jaye…**

Abhijeet's hand which was on her back moved towards her thigh and started moving up where with other hand he was rubbing her bare back which was arousing her blood cells...

 **har leher samundar se puchhti hai thikana mera ,**

Abhijeet made her sat on his lap while resting her back on his chest where he put his left hand on her stomach...

 **kahi aise me yaad na aajaye mujhe guzra zamana mera,**

And with right hand removed her curls from her back and placed lingering kisses on her broad bare back...

 **jis zamane me the ham khushi se gungunaye,**

Abhijeet placed gentle kisses on her nape who was holding his face with closed eyes...

 **sambhalo mujhko kahin mera sath na toot jaye...**

He hold her while resting his hand on her stomach and nuzzeled her ear, and nibbled it softly who arched her back, he made her stood up and turned her face towards him

 **ye aur baat hai mujhe tumhare siwa kuchh dikhta nahi,**

Abhijeet hold her from neck, pulled closed to him with jerk and just rubbed his lips on her lips, their lips slowly, softly, waiting, sticking to each other where she was crassing his soft hairs, they broke apart...

 **ye aur talab hai ki mujhko tumhare siwa kuch soojta hi nahi,**

Tarika's hands moved down from his head to back and removed his shirt completely and threw it on floor...

 **aaj tod do intiha isse pehle ki aaj hadd hi ho jaaye ,**

Her hands which was around his neck now left, she took back steps while inviting him and safely landed on bed with thud, he was shirtless, only in jeans standing at the foot side of bed looking at her who was looking at his dangerous sexy look...

 **sambhalo mujhko kahin mera sabar na toot jaye…**

Tarika looked at his hard built perfect chest, she just moaned in extreme low tone turning her face at left side with closed eyes, her chest lift up and down at her heavy breaths, her both hands lying abover her head, her right leg was folding on bed showing her thigh completely and left one was straight...

 **Tumhe Apna Banane Ka Junoon**

Abhijeet gazed deeply at her sexiest figure, that blue colour looking stunning on her white skimming skin which was barely covering her body, looking at her moved towards left side of bed where she felt urge in her pelvic bone so she started rubbing her own bare legs with each other sensuously which caused him to look at those sexy legs, he could feel her urgency for him, he sat beside her where she opened her eyes and kept her face straight...

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Abhijeet looked in her innocent eyes and smiled, he loves her those innocent eyes which were filled with pure love for him, he bend a little and placed soft-loving kiss on her forehead who closed her eyes in sooth and moved her figure towards him and rested her head on his lap who softly cressed her curls, its not about Lust its all about Love...

 **Mujhe Aadat Bana Lo Ik Buri**

Abhijeet bend down and kissed on her temple, he hold her and made her lie on bed straight where he slowly lied over her putting his both hands on either side of her, he bowed down and softly kissed on her eyes one after another where her hands landed on his bare back pulling him closer and at last his body lied on her partially, his legs lying beside her legs...

 **Kehna Ye Tumse Hai**

Tarika placed her both hands on his neck who hold her both hands, pinned above her head on bed and kissed on her nose then on her both cheeks later rested on her lips and trailing moved straight down to her neck, he just roughly started kissing on her whole neck which caused her to escape loud pleasuring moan "Abhmmmm"

 **Tumhe Apna Banane Ka Junoon**

He slowly with soft kisses moved down further and reached at her cleavage where Tarika turned her face at one side and her chest lifted up where she tried to subside her moans when he softly kissed on her cleavage "abmmmm"

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Abhijeet gently kissed on her both breast which was partly visible and partly covered, he first rubbed his lips on her halfly visible smooth bare breasts then on covered part which was more irresistible for her, it was yielding for his touch to expose her completely but he moved down further and rub his lips sensually on thin fabric which covered her stomach and pelvic bone which made her hold his hairs tightly with one hand where other one cluching bed sheet...

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

He felt smooth skin of her legs on his own bare legs, he surprised that he didnt even know when he wriggle out his own jeans, but who cares when a beautiful girl in his arms ;) he looked at her those sexy legs which was now desperately playing with his legs, he placed his palm on her foot and moved up sensuously feeling her, he hold her one leg lightly with one hand and kissed on her leg and moved up kissing, he placed soft kisses on her both thighs and cressed her inner thighs which made her turn on stomach, moisture build up between her legs...

 **Jism Ke Samandar Mein**

Abhijeet was loosing his patience at her sexy moves but he controlled on his harmonies, he cressed her bare smooth skin of back and his hand moved to open not of her nightie which was tied on her neck but he moved back his hand nodding at him and instead placed passionate kisses on her back side of neck and her whole broad back who hold bedsheet tightly which was about to torn at any moment, he made her turn towards himself and asked in soft-low tone "your desires for my touch have satisfied (with smirk) or not"

 **Ik Lehar Jo Thehari Hai**

Tarika smiled mischievously and nodded in no "not yet" where Abhijeet asked with smirky smile burring his head in her neck "why ?" bite her lightly there "you said (she placed her one hand on his neck and other one was on head and pressed him close to her as much as she could) you just want to feel me (in sensuous tone while kissing on her chin and near her lips) my touch (she just hold him tight close to her chest and tried to touch him as much as she could) you said you just want to touch me (he moved down trailing his kisses and kissed on her both covered nipple's)...

 **Usme Thodi Harqat Hone Do**

Tarika moaned "Abhijmmmmhhh" loudly without caring of being heard and let out her hold breath, she couldnt take his this sensual torture anymore so she herself opened knot of her night dress and when his lips on her cleavage in a second her dress loosened and smoothly dropped down from her both breast's...

 **Shayari Sunaati Inn Do Nasheeli Aankhon Ko**

Abhijeet shocked at this sudden mistress and looked up at her with glare for reminding her promise who was looking at him with pleading-pleasure, he first quickly covered them with that white soft sheet which was on bed which showing his possiveness towards her, they both were looking lovable in under one sheet, and then he looked at her who hold his face "I dont have patience like you"

 **Mujhko Paas Aake Padhne Do**

Tarika hold his right hand and placed on her lips, she kissed on his palm and smoothly dragged down from her chin, from her neck where Abhijeet was just following her movements, his hand reached at her cleavage who was shuddering at his touches, she slid his hand down through her cleavage and made him hold her that fabric and pulled it down till her stomach, where her hardened nipple's came in contact with him and his lips parted instantly when first time he witnessed this heavenly-erotic site, for few moments he just admired beauty of her beauty bones, her perfect shaped soft, squeezy breast, he gulped, looking at her hard nipples he felt thrusty, with his thumb he rubbed her hard yet soft nipples which let out her pleasurable loud moan "Abhiiiiiijeeett"...

 **Ishq Ki Khwahishon Mein**

He instantly looked up at her who hold his face tightly for suppressing her urge while closing her eyes tightly, he loved it when she moaned his name, first time he heard his name in a different way, in more lovable way and he wanted to heare it again, he turned his face and kissed on her palm who left his face who was just looking at her face and her both hands slowly landed on bed where her chest lifted up because of her heavy breath...

 **Bheeg Lo Baarishon Mein**

Where the first time he felt in his life...he wanted to be selfish, he want to live for himself, he want to enjoy this moment with her, so without thinking anymore he bowed down and brushed his lips on her smooth bare breast bone "ohhm Abhijeet" he placed tender kisses around her nipples, and gazing at her lushy nipples, he placed sweet kiss on her both nipples and felt he wanted to taste, he softly took her right nipple in his mouth and his eyes automatically closed at this lovisious taste like he never tasted yummier than this where Tarika groaned in sweet pleasure "abhmmmjmmmett" dugging her nails in his back and cluching his hairs...

 **Aao Na...**

Abhijeet sucked her right nipple softly and verrryy slowly where she closed her eyes more tightly, he pulled it more in his mouth and nibbled softly, its fulfilling her needs by him, she felt his tounge and slight touch of teeth on her breast which made Tarika cried in sweet pleasure "ohhhmm Abhijeet" she was rubbing her legs with his legs desperately in that white sheet which giving sensuous look...

 **Tumhe Paakar Na Khone Ka Junoon**

Tarika pressed him on her breast which made him to suck her nipple hardly, he pulled it in his mouth and release it with continues nibbling after few minutes he left it and moved back where she plead him "ahh dont stop please"...

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

He glanced at Tarika still her eyes were closed where he gazed at her left breast, moved his face to left one and rubbed his lips and nose outer counter of her left breast giving same justice, he kissed on whole breast and around her nipple, he took it in his mouth where Tarika hold his hairs tightly, his lips covering her nipple where she hold his face when he was sucking it slowly, she was begging him for more where he sweetly nibbled it between them, he loving this feeling where Tarika was growling in sheer pleasure "ammhhh" he sucked it hardly "mhhhmm" then released that nipple and moved down...

 **Mujhe Nazron Mein Rakh Lo Tum Kahin**

He pulled her nighty swiftly down, removed completely and threw on floor where their erection touched each other which was covered by her lace lingerie and his boxers, they stopped for a moment and looked in each others eyes, both were wet, tempting and at the peak of pleasure, her greedy eyes still showing she want him, her body insane for his touch, he kissed on her navel and brushed his lips on her stomach which made her turn on him, now he was lying under her, they looked in each other eyes passionately, she bowed down and placed quick kisses on his whole face and hardly bite on his neck who growled and hold her hairs tightly with his right hand where left one was placed on her back, she softly sucked there and looked at him and then kissed on his lips that lead to another long kiss...

 **Kehna Ye Tumse Hai**

Tarika's hands moved towards her panties where Abhijeet sensed it under that sheet, she was about to slide down her panties from her hips but he hold her hands and whispered in sweet-naughty tone "iske liye abhi waqt hai Tarika ji" (while making her lie under him said) itna bhi selfish mat banaye ki dubara mauka na mile (whispered in her ear) kuch kaam dayre mai aur sahi waqt pe hi ho toh achha hai (kissing on her ear) isiliye apne armano par kabu rakhiye"

 **Tumhe Apna Banane Ka Junoon**

Tarika smiled getting his meaning and hugged him tightly and asked him with "tum mai itna patience hai kaise?"

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Abhijeet chuckled and placed soft kiss on her collar bone with "aap ke sadupurush ne kadi tapsya jo ki hai"

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Tarika smirked coz naughty thought hit her mind, she softly moved up her leg, her thigh rubbed with Abhijeet's thigh who whispered while brushing his lips on her neck and shoulder "mat satao yaar..."

 **Hmm.. Rokna Nahi Mujhko**

Where Tarika with mischievous smile instead of stopping her naughty acts she moved up her knee and brushed on his part which was covered by his boxers...

 **Zidd Pe Aa Gayi Hoon Main**

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and groaned at her sweet torture "mmmTarikaaaa" he looked up instantly hold her both wrists, pinned on bed and growled looking in her passionate eyes with "dont test my patience Tarika"

 **Iss Qadar Deewanapan Chadha**

But Tarika didn't stop, she turned, lied over him and said in seductive tone while desperately rubbing her soft hands on his body "why ? you are loosing your patience ?"

 **Dekho Na Yahaan Aake**

Abhijeet smiled huskily, hold her face with his both hands and said "if you are challenging me then no (pulling her close to his face) coz I'm not gonna loose at any cost" after saying this he pulled her down and kissed her hardly, they parted where Tarika replied "then I'm not gonna challenge you ever" Abhijeet smirked getting her meaning and pantingly whispered while stroking her breast "I'm not satisfied..." finally he was loosing slowly but still he is determine not to cross their limits...

 **Mera Haal Kaisa Hai**

Where Tarika pantingly plead him "then dont..." saying this she moved her chest down close to his face who squeezed her both breast with his both hands and again impatiently inserted her left nipple in his mouth and started sucking it where she completed "then dont stop yourself tonight please" she was with closed eyes cressing his hairs where some hair strands teasing her breast...

 **Toot Ke Abhi Tak Na Juda**

He left her nipple, his hands restlessly moved on her back, holding her pulled down and took her right nipple in his mouth "oommmm" she cried in pleasure where he nibbled lightly and again started sucking hardly after few moments he left where he made her lie under him and kissed on her neck...

 **Ab Sambhalna Nahi Hai**

Abhijeet smoothly traced outline of her pantie who was cried in pleasure, he mischievously rubbed his thumb over erection "You feel so good Tarika" where Tarika impatiently hold his both hands and placed on her hips and made him remove that panties who bowed down on her face and said in soft tone while placing sound kiss on her cheek "control Tarika"

 **Jo Bhi Hai Wo Sahi Hai**

Tarika looked in his eyes whispered in urging tone "I cant..." he smiled and lightly brushes his fingers over her sensitive area who smiles feeling the pleasure he was giving her who moaned "Abhi please na (he still didnt wriggle her panties) not now" he mumbles where she hold his shoulders tightly...

 **Aao Na...**

Tarika again plead him "then when..?" he stops caressing her wetness on her panties and brushes his lips on her stomach who moaned ecasticly "Abhimmmm" He placed quick kisses there while his free hand reaches over to squeeze her breast who was begging him for more, her body was shaking uncontrollably...

 **Tumhe Khud Se Milaane Ka Junoon**

This sheer pleasure taking her close to the breaking point and she again plead him while holding his head dragged him towards her face with "Remove it na, I want you there please"

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

She want him inside her. She have waited enough, her sensitive part begins aching again in pleasure where Abhijeet told her while placing soft kisses on her eyes like he is calming down her urging senses "I want you too..."

 **Mujhe Rehne Do Apne Paas Hi**

Abhijeet placed his hand on her cheek and whispered caringly in soft tone "but we cant cross our limits..? you understand na" Tarika nodded positively, he smiled lovingly, where she holding his face said looking in his eyes "you will always love me like this (he kissed on her palm said) always"

 **Kehna Ye Tumse Hai**

She just smiled cutely at his answer and placed sweet kiss on his forehead where he closed his eyes and she too in sooth thinking they both are so lucky for having each other, he loves her so much, he is so concerned about her every small thing, he cares so much this is another thing that makes her fall for him again and again...

 **Tumhe Apna Banane Ka Junoon**

Tarika opened her eyes and looked in his deep eyes who moved down and hugged her whispering her name" Tarika" like he want her always beside him, with him "just hold me close to you" she pulled him closer while cressing his hairs and his back...

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Tarika looked at him and said while kissing on his temple "sometimes you are so innocent Abhi..." he smiled sweetly, she continue with "like a kid" and he placed soft kiss on her collar bone where she pulled him down and hugged him lovingly with "I love you so much"

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Abhijeet placed soft kiss on her shoulder and said "I love you too" she pulled up sheet which was on middle of their back till their necks and softly creassed his hairs with one hand and with other rubbed his back and in just few minutes he sleeped in her arms while hugging her coz he found peace in her arms, his unsteady mind get calm, his tired body gets relaxed, her touch soothed his heart...

 **Sar Pe Hai, Kab Se Hai**

Tarika felt he's asleep so caringly hold his head's backside and made him lie on pillow so that he can sleep comfortably, she softly faired her hand on his forehead and placed soft kiss on his temple and slept beside him while rolling her one hand around him...

* * *

 **A/N** : Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Its a sweet, simple & little funny chapter !

* * *

 **Tarika's Room...**

Morning arised, the room was silent, little dark and little lighten by smoky white light, his shirt lying on sofa, his jeans falled on floor close to the bed where her nightie dropped on either side of bed, just little away her slip cover lying on floor near by sofa, everything is messed but still its enhancing the beauty of room...

Both were looking lovable, sleeping peacefully in each other arms, fully covered in that white cozy sheet, her head was placing on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, they were in deep slumber but...

Their sleep disturbed because of his mobile ringtone, he stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes and found that his angel lying in his arms peacefully which brought smile on his lips, he caringly made her lie on pillow who showed her displeasure moving little bit, after making her lie he was about to get up but call disconnected...

 **Wo rang bhi kya rang hai**

So again he landed comfortably on his place and turning glanced at her, indeed she was looking beautiful, innocent girl, pure soul, he slowly got up from his place and bend little on her face, stared her face where his eyes stopped on her lips, those pink lips last night smoothly roaming on his body, he smiled at himself and moved close to her lips and gently touched his lips with her soft lips and moved back...

 **Milta na jo tere honth ke rang se hubahu**

For few minutes he admired her, her closed eyes, her curls, her fragrance still ligring on his body, some curls were on her cheek as her face turned at left side...

 **Wo khusbu kya khusbu**

He smoothly slide them away from her face cause those beautiful curls disturbing them from looking at his beautiful, though he love those curls but not when it disturbs him...

 **Thehre na jo teri saanwli julf ke rubaru**

He touched his lips on her forehead deeply feeling her soul and moved back with light smile, at the same time his mobile again ringed disturbing him, he jerked and went on his place and removed his left hand from the blanket, picked up the jeans which was lying on floor near bed and took out mobile...

After looking at ID, he was about to get up but Tarika while holding his arm showed her displeasure "umm hunmm"

 **Tere aage ye duniya hai finki si**

Abhijeet smiled and patted her hand with "important hai" while making faces Tarika freed his arm who placed quick kiss on her temple with "abhi aaya..."

Saying this he moved out from blanket, covered her properly "haan bol" he walked towards window "haan so raha tha..." while faring his one hand in his already messed hairs "tu kam ki bat bol..."

Tarika in half sleep turned her face towards window where Abhijeet slide the curtains from glass window allowing light sun rays in room "kaha..."

As the curtain opened, the room bathed with shiny sun rays, Tarika opened and instantly closed her eyes in irritation with "Abhiii" though he was busy in phone but her irritated call hit his ear, he turned back and looked at Tarika who was burring her head in blanket "kitne baje..." he noodded his head with smile at her...

Abhijeet who was standing near glass window at one side now stood middle so the rays will not disturb his curly angel's sleep, feeling dark she popped up from the blanket and smiled lovingly at him...

 **Mere bin tu na hogi kisi ki bhi**

She was admiring him while cozily wrapping herself in blanket, the way he was standing, only in boxers, the way he was talking while time to time crassing his hairs, the way his hands moving for assurance from caller, that serious look, completely busy in phone...

After few minutes he disconnect the call with "achha thik hai" slide the window door little and stood there quietly with closed eyes while resting his both hands on both sides of window, he took deep breath inhaling fresh air in his lungs, those rays soothing him where on the other side Tarika was loving his these small antics...

 **Aab ye jahir sare aam hai, ailaan hai**

He opened eyes and looked back turning his neck only where Tarika instantly closed her eyes predicting she is sleeping, he turned towards window while nodding his head "ye Tarika bhi na" bend a little with chuckle "kabhi kabhi bilkul bachhon jaisi harkate karti hai"

 **Jabtak jahan me subah shaam hai**

Abhijeet turned completely and walked towards her, he stopped near bed, kept his mobile on table and glanced at her who's eye ball's moving little, he sat on bed and softly brushed his left hand's knuckles on her cheek with "lagta hai bahot nind aa rahi hai"

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Tarika childishly opened one eye then later other where Abhijeet smiled lovingly looking at her and while cressing her curls said "disturb kar diya na ?"

 **Jabtak jahaan mein mera naam hai**

Tarika looked at him noddingly who was smiling at her, she suddenly pulled him down over her while wrapping her arms around his neck who somehow balanced himself from falling resting his hands on either side of her...

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and lied comfortably on bed placing his legs on either side of her on blanket asked while tugging her curls behind her ear "kya bat hai beautiful, uthna nhi hai kya ?"

 **Jabtak jahan me subah shaam hai**

Tarika pulling him close to her said in sweet tone "dil nhi kar raha..."

Abhijeet asked "kyun ?"

Tarika replied while placing kiss on his cheek "bas aise hi tumhare paas rehne ka man hai"

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Abhijeet with smile forward his other cheek towards her woh happily placed a soft kiss, asked "achha, aaj lab nhi jana kya ?"

Tarika hugged him and said "bilkul mood nhi hai lab jane ka..."

Abhijeet broke the hug and rubbing his nose with her replied "aap ka mood nhi hai par mera bahot achha mood hai bureau jane ka"

 **Jabtak jahaan mein mera naam hai**

Tarika with cute pout face said "tumhara mood se koi lena dena hai hi nhi (pulling his nose said) jab tak tum bureau nhi jate tumhe chain nhi aata"

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Abhijeet chuckled with "ye toh hai" said while placing soft kiss on her forehead "aap sote rahiye main chala nahane"

Saying this he stood up and was about to move she hold his hand with "nhi pehle main jati hoon baad main tum jana"

Abhijeet in mischievous tone replied "kyun na sath chale time bhi bach jayega"

Tarika with naughty smile said in passionate tone tightening her grip on his hand "mujhe koi problem nhi hai"

Abhijeet in shock uttered "mazak kar raha tha yaar"

Tarika left his hand, sat on bed while covering herself with blanket said in carefree tone "toh main kon sa serious thi"

Abhijeet nodded with smile "Tum bhi na Tarika..."

Tarika giggled and asked cutely "main bhi na kya Abhijeet ji"

Abhijeet sat on bed holding her head's backside replied "kuch jyada hi shararati ho gai hai aap"

Tarika patting her forehead with his said "tumhara hi company ka asar hai"

Abhijeet smiled sweetly, stood up and while moving out from the room said "main guest room main ja raha hoon ready hone"

Tarika smiled at him and said in little loud tone "you are so sweet Abhi" she just felt...

Abhijeet smiled after hearing this who was at threshold of her room and replied without turning "I know..."

Finally he moved completely leaving smiling Tarika behind him who also got up with the blanket and moved towards bathroom, after 20 minutes she gets ready, wearing her off sleeved, round neck collared creamy top and black skirt now standing in front of mirror while setting her curls...

At the same time Abhijeet in light green shirt, grey coat and blue jeans came in her room and asked "arey aap toh taiyaar ho gai" moving towards table "lagta hai mood change ho gaya Tarika ji ka"

 **Uljhan bhi hoon teri**

Tarika who was smiling from the time he came replied "yes mood change ho gaya hai" turning towards him said in loving tone "tumhari vajah se" moving close to him "ab lab jana hai tumhare sath"

 **Uljhan ka hal bhi hoon main**

Abhijeet keeping his mobile and batch in pocket replied "kyun nhi madam (bending a little) hum toh aap hi ke seva k liye hai"

Tarika laughed at his words and its makes smile on Abhijeet lips where this beautiful moment gets disturbed by Tarika's mobile this time and she made her way towards dressing table where her mobile was placed...

Tarika picked up with "Good morning sir"

As soon as Abhijeet heard this word "sir" hs made a irritate face and mumbled while taking his gun "Salunkhe sahab (nodded disppointly) inka nam hi hona chahiye tha Mr. disturbance"

Dr. Salunkhe in smiley tone "Good morning bachhe"

Tarika casually said "sir main kuch der mai aa hi rahi hoon lab"

Dr. Salunkhe "haan thik hai, maine tumhe ye pooch ne k liye phone kiya hai kal ki file tum ghar leke gai ho kya"

Tarika "nhi sir vo file lab mai hi hai shayad"

Abhijeet who was standing there with said while seating on bed "lagta hai ye bat bahot lambi chalegi"

Dr. Salunkhe "shayad ? tumhe pakka pata nhi"

Tarika "mujhe pakka toh yad nhi hai sir"

Dr. Salunkhe "achha thik hai ek bar tum ghar mai check kar lena"

Abhijeet stood up with mischievous thought "abhi band karta hoon inka phone"

 **Thoda sa jiddi hoon**

Abhijeet with slow steps moved towards Tarika and stood behind her, he placed his both hands on her waist who got alert at his touch, he slowly moved his hands feeling her and rested on her stomach...

 **Thoda paagal bhi hoon main**

Dr. Salunkhe "Tarika...Tarika tum sun rahi ho"

Tarika with heavy breath replied "ye..yes si..sir"

 **Barkha bizli, baadal juthe**

Abhijeet tightened his grip on her stomach making her back rested on his chest, he teasingly brushed his fingers on her neck who closed her eyes...

 **Juti phulon ki saugaate**

Dr. Salunkhe "Tarika are you there..."

Tarika moaned "hmmm"

Dr. Salunkhe thought she replied him so he said "achha thik hai main bhi thodi der mai lab pahunch raha hoon"

 **Sachchi tu hai, sachcha main hoon**

Where Abhijeet removed her curls from her neck and placed soft-deep kiss on her neck, at his touch mobile was about to slip from her hand but Abhijeet hold it and whispered "dr. sahab bat kar rahe hai"

 **Sachchi apne dil ki baten**

Tarika opened her eyes in shocked and instantly pushed him back who was laughing at her placing his one hand on his stomach where she hit her elbow...

Tarika hurriedly replied "si...sir vo mujhe yad aa gaya, file lab main hi hai main thodi der mai aa rahi hoon"

Dr. Salunkhe "tum rehne do Tarika, shayad tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai"

Tarika glared at Abhijeet and replied "nhi sir main bilkul thik hoon"

Dr. Salunkhe "achha, ek bat batao tumhare aaspaas Abhijeet hai kya"

Tarika's eyes widened in shock looking at Abhijeet with "nhi sir Abh..Abhijeet yaha kyun hoga"

Hearing his name Abhijeet moved towards Tarika, took mobile from her hand and switched speaker phone on...

Dr. Salunkhe "toh thik hai"

Tarika "par aap ne aisa kyun poocha sir"

Dr. Salunkhe "vo isiliye kyunki vo ek Abhijeet hi hai, jab bhi vo tumhare aaspaas hota hai na, tumhe hosh nhi hota"

Listening this Abhijeet smiled and gave her "is that so" look who glared at him cutely who whispered to her "bata doon unhe, main yahi pe hoon"

Tarika in low tone said "No, thank you"

Dr. Salunkhe cut the call with "achha main rakhta hoon tum jaldi aa jana"

Tarika cut the call and placed mobile on table, held his coat's collar tightly and said "agar sir ko pata chal jata toh"

 **Daskhat hathon se hathon pe karde tu**

Abhijeet stopped for a moment looking in her eyes, they were so close, she was still babbling something and was very close to him, her eyes blinking oftenly...

 **Na kar aankhon pe palkon ke parde tu**

Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat, he placed his finger on her lips with "shhhh..." who stopped her talks where he said with deep tone "I dont care, what he thinks"

 **Kya ye itna bada kaam hai, ailaan hai**

Tarika left his collar slowly who moved and placed sound kiss on her cheek and took back step leaving her stunned there that how easily she lost herself in him, at his touch, in his talks...

 **Jabtak jahan me subah shaam hai**

Abhijeet uttered with smile "chaliye Dr. Tarika..."

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Tarika came in present, looked at him and just blushed looking away, ohh he loves her blushing, she looks so beautiful when she dont want but couldn't help from blushing, he smiled at her and moved out where she also left behind him...

 **Jabtak jahaan mein mera naam hai**

They quickly did their breakfast, closed the main door, sat in Abhijeet's car and made their way towards CID bureau...

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

 **CID parking lot...**

Car stopped in parking lot and Abhijeet said "lijiye madam, aa gai hamari manzil"

Tarika looked at him who completed with "mera buarue aur aap ki lab"

Both moved out from car and closed the door, and stood near car where Tarika was just looking at him, he is attracting her towards him, by his talks, by his looks, by his presence...

 **Mere hi gheere mein ghumegi harpal tu aise**

Abhijeet while walking asked her feeling her silence "kya hua.."

 **Suraj ke gheere mein rahti hai dharti jase**

Tarika nodded in no with smile while walking beside him "kuch nhi..." saying this she stopped at place which also made to stop Abhijeet...

 **Payegi tu khudko na mujhse judaa**

both were standing in sunlight where their shaddows could be seen on land, she moved close to him and continued with sweet tone "till end you didnt loose your patience"

 **Tu hai mera aadha sa hissa sadaa**

Abhijeet smiled with grin where Tarika whispered in his ear sexiest tone "next time I'll make sure you will loose"

 **Tukde kar chahe khabo ke tu mere**

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow with smile and replied in loving tone "try your best Dr. Tarika (whispered in her ear seductively) I'll be waiting"

 **Tutenge bhi to rehme hai wo tere**

He moved back but still she was looking at him, took step close to him who looked behind her by chance where one car entered and stopped in a corner away from them and Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe moved out from the car and started walking...

Acp sir to Salunkhe "kya bat hai itna chup kyun hai tu"

Dr. Salunkhe "kuch nhi yaar aise hi"

Whike walking with there casual talks oldie duo spotted Abhijeet and Tarika who were standing way from them where Dr. Salunkhe uttered "ye Tarika, Abhijeet ke sath kya kar rahi hai, iska matlab Abhijeet uske sath hi tha jab maine use phone kiya tha"

 **Tujhko bhi to ye ilhaam hai, ailaan hai**

Abhijeet made a face and said "lijiye..." and before he will complete his sentence she blocked her lips with his who was shocked at her sudden kiss...

 **Jabtak jahan me subah shaam hai**

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

He stood in surreding position while moving his both hands up in air, like someone said to him "Hands up" but he was standing like this cause he spotted Acp sir and dr. Salunkhe but Tarika was not aware...

Seeing this scene in front of them oldie duo quickly turned their back towards them in embrassing-shocked state, Dr. Salunkhe uttered "Pradyuman y..y..ye ye kya ho raha hai"

Acp sir in obvious sulky tone "kyun ? tujhe dikh nhi raha"

Dr. Salunkhe in anger "ye Abhijeet kabhi sudhar nhi sakta, vo use bigad raha hai, uski vajah se Tarika ne mujh se jhoot bola aur ab..."

Acp sir in warning tone "khabardar Salunkhe, jo Abhijeet ka nam liya hai toh, ho sakta hai Tarika ne use mana kiya ho"

Dr. Salunkhe looked at him with furiously "kyun ? kyun na loon ?"

Acp sir pointing at him "tune dekha na Tarika ne use ki... (and he stopped embarassingly and complete looking away with) usne nhi kiya, uska nam mat le bas"

Dr. Salunkhe in furious tone "bas ? ho gaya"

Acp sir glared with "haan ho gaya, keh diya na ek bar (signaled him with) aur ab piche mood dekh ke unka..." he again stopped awkwardly...

Dr. Salunkhe denied embarassingly "main kyun dekhu ? tum dekho"

Acp sir in teasing tone "teri beti hai..."

Dr. Salunkhe too teased him with "haan toh (stressingly each word) tumhare bete ke sath hai"

On other side Tarika broke the kiss and looked at his shocking face, she chuckled "you are so cute Abhi" and patting his cheek softly left while waving naughtily "Byyyeee !"

 **Jabtak jahaan mein mera naam hai**

 **Tab tak mere naam tu**

Abhijeet was about to call her for telling that their bosses spotted them while kissing but dropped his idea thinking if she will knew it will be awkward and embrassing for coming in front of them and talking with them...

Abhijeet talking to himself "ye toh chali gai, ab main kya karu ? tu kya karega ? tu bhi nikal jaldi se" (nodding to himself) haan main bhi jata hoon, iss se pehle..."

Where Acp glared at his buddy angrily hold his arm and both looked back at the time when Abhijeet was about to move from there, Acp sir called in cold-loud tone "ABHIJEET"

If Dr. Salunkhe have called him he can denied but Acp sir he cant deny so he immediately stopped there without turning while crushing his luck...

Both reached near Abhijeet where Dr. Salunkhe blassed on him with "Abhijeet tumhe kuch sharam waram hai ya nhi, kya tha ye sab"

Abhijeet turning towards him with fake smile "k...ky..kya sir" (predicting he dont know anything about what he was talking) aap kis bare mai bat kar rahe hai (looking away) mujhe toh kuch pata nhi"

Dr. Salunkhe looking at Acp sir "dekha Acp, dekha tumhare iss nalayak bete ko (glaring at him) sab kuch kar diya phir bhi bol raha hai mujhe kuch pata nhi"

Acp sir gave a stern look to Abhijeet who instantly looked down embarassingly like naughty kid looks down in front of his strict father...

Acp sir to Salunkhe "tujhe bola na Salunkhe jo kiya Tarika ne kiya"

Hearing this Dr. Salunkhe fumed in anger started giving lecture to his buddy and his buddy's son where Acp sir secretly signaled his son to move from there that he can manage where Abhijeet grinned like a kid and quickly left the place...

Where Dr. Salunkhe turned to look at Abhijeet but seeing him not present there said in angry tone to Acp "dekha chala gaya..."

Acp replied with same anger "toh kya karta tera bhashan sunta rehta vo...(in stiff tone) aur ek bat bata Abhijeet Tarika se pyar karta hai, Tarika Abhijeet se pyar karti hai toh tera kya ja raha hai (normal tone) dono jawan hai, ek dusre se pyar karte hai, shadi karna chate hai, tu pata nhi kyun unke beech mai aa jata hai"

Dr. Salunkhe nodded with "samjhta hoon main samjhe vo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hai, mujhe sirf fikar hai, dekho Pradyuman..."

Acp sir cut him with irritation "tu yaha dekhte baith, main ja raha hoon" saying this Acp sir left from there leaving shocked-furious Salunkhe behind him...

Dr. Salunkhe thought with "Tarika ko...nhi us se nhi poch sakta" nodding to himself "koi bat nhi, kaha jayega aayega toh lab mai hi na, chodunga nhi ise bhi aur iske bete ko bhi"

 **In bureau...**

No one was in bureau except Abhijeet who was pacing two and fro in tension while talking to himself "ek taraf Acp sir hai jo mera sath dete hai bat Tarika ka ho toh aur dusri taraf Salunkhe sahab hamesha kabab haddi ki tarah beech mai par vo mujhe nhi jante Abhijeet bhi Tarika ka nam apne sath jodkar hi rahega..."

Where Daya entered with "Good morning Abhijeet"

Abhijeet didnt respond him where Daya went towards him and asked placing his hand on his shoulder "kya bat hai boss, tension mai lag rahe ho"

Abhijeet who was already turned towards him said "haan yaar vo..."

But Daya cut him with playful smile "subah subah aisa surprise doge Acp sir aur Dr. Salunkhe ko, toh tension toh hogi na"

Abhijeet with shock "Daya tu bhi..."

Daya while moving towards his desk replied "haan main bhi vahi tha...(seating on his chair) achha hua Abhijeet vaha pe hamare alawa koi nhi tha, koi aur hota toh kal ke news paper mai khabar chapti (in dramatic tone) Breaking News : Ek Ladki Ne Kiya Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko Kiss"

Abhijeet glared at his buddy "Daya tujhe mazak sujh raha hai, achha hua Acp sir ne bacha liya.."

and was about to say something Acp sir entered in bureau with "vo majak nhi kar raha, agar sach mai aisa ho jata toh kya karte tum" where Daya while standing wished him with "Good morning sir"

Acp sir nodded while walking and siding Abhijeet ordered him "Daya vo double murder case ki file leke aana" who nodded and moved towards record room where Acp sir moved towards his cabin...

Abhijeet while walking behind Acp sir didnt get what to say so uttered "Thank you sir aap ne mujhe.."

Acp while showing his one hand without looking at him "jyda khush hone ki jarurat nhi hai, mujhe bilkul bhi achha nhi laga, ye samjhe"

Abhijeet tried to say where Acp sir stopped near his cabin door and asked out of the box question "kal raat Tarika ke ghar the"

Abhijeet shocked and looking away replied "nh...nhi toh sir..."

Acp sir with smirk "achha toh kisi aur ladki ke sath the"

Abhijeet instantly protested with "Sir, ma...main Tarika ke ghar hi tha (asked with hesitation) le..lekin aaa..aap ko kaise pata ?"

Acp sir replied casually "guess kar raha tha aaj parking lot mai jo scene dekha na isliye (Abhijeet looked down embarassingly crushing himself) waise bhi tum kisi aur ladki ko apne paas aane toh dete nhi, toh Tarika hi hogi (in mischievous tone) aur tumhe dekh kar lag raha hai raat bhar soye nhi tum"

Abhijeet with uncomfortable turned his face, after a moment in serious tone said "sir aap jante hai main us se bahot pyar karta hoon..."

Acp sir stopped him with "Abhijeet, Salunkhe Tarika se bahot pyar karta hai, apni beti manta hai vo use isiliye bilkul typical father ki tarah behave karta hai jab bat Tarika ki aati hai toh (taking a pause) tumhe kehne ki jarurat toh nhi hai par..."

Abhijeet cut him with "sir aap ko mujh pe vishwas hai na..."

Acp sir making faces "mujhe hai, lekin us Salunkhe ka kya ?"

Abhijeet coming in his avtaar replied with confidant smile "unke liye aap hai na sir"

Acp sir nodded disppointly at his son with "matlab tum nhi sudhroge..."

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly at this where Acp sir smiled at him and before going in his cabin said in naughty tone to his son while patting on his cheek **"Next Time, Be Careful My Boy"**

And left leaving extreme shocked shy Abhijeet behind where Daya who came with file listened this "unke aisa kehne ke piche karan hai boss" reaching near Abhijeet, patting his buddy's shoulder said in mischievous tone **"There Is Something Hiccky On Your Neck Buddy"** who instantly touched his neck...

Where Daya winking at Abhijeet, entered in Acp sir's cabin where Abhijeet felt embarrassed and shy to knew that his father and brother had idea about his last night activity…

* * *

 **A/N** : Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Almost every reviewer requested us to continue this story so we are extending this story adding 2-3 chapter's including this one. Thank you all of you for your lovely reviews. Keep supporting.

* * *

Two days later, in lab, at 8 PM. Dr. Salunkhe got the free time to talk with Acp sir so after calling Abhijeet. He went to call Acp sir saying him to come lab for yesterday's case fail where no one was in the lab except Tarika who was in rest room after completing the fail and thanks to criminals that dead body also not present in lab.

After half hour Abhijeet barged in lab angrily calling dr. Salunkhe "dr. Sahab...dr. Sahab kaha hai aap ?"

Roaming in lab here and there with murmur "mujhe yaha bula ke pata nhi khud kaha ghoom rahe hai"

Tarika who was in rest room came in lab hearing his high-pitch sound. Rubbing her eyes which were etching from last few minutes that's why she was relaxing closing her eyes.

Tarika moved towards him "kya hua Abhijeet ? itne guss mai kyun ho ?"

Hearing her voice Abhijeet turned at her and asked "ye Salunkhe Sahab kaha hai..."

He stopped in middle looking at Tarika who's eyes were little red due to that etching problem and hot water coming from her eyes.

Abhijeet worriedly moved towards her with "Tarika...kya hua ?"

Sliding her right hand down which was continuously rubbing her eyes "tum ro kyun rahi ho ?"

Tarika smiled at his concern and replied holding his hands "relax Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet cut her protesting. Removing his hands from her grip "arey kamal hai yaar tum ro rahi ho aur mujhe relax rehne ke liye keh rahi ho"

Glancing whole lab in search of dr. Salunkeh he asked "kuch kaha kya dr. sahab ne ? hai kaha vo ?"

Tarika wiping her eyes said "mujhe bolne toh do"

In calm tone to relax him "pehle meri bat sunoge..."

Abhijeet stood there quietly.

Tarika answered him "main ro nhi rahi thi"

Again rubbing her eyes "aankh mai kuch chala gaya hai shayad bahot eaching ho rahi hai isiliye aankhon mai se pani aa raha hai"

Abhijeet getting calm exclaimed "Ohhh ! mujhe laga tum ro rahi ho"

Other side, Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe moving towards lab.

Tarika smiled at him.

Abhijeet stepped close to her and said to her who's eyes were closed in little pain "try to open your eyes"

Tarika nodded in no with "nahi hoga..."

Abhijeet softly held her face in his both hands with "ek bar try toh karo..."

Tarika slowly tried to open her watery eyes which were oftenly blinking.

He moved his face close to her and softly blew air in her eyes.

At the same time Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe entered.

After seeing the scene in front of them their eyes widened. They thought he again kissing her that too in lab. Acp sir was completely disappointed and shocked on Abhijeet.

And poor Dr. Salunkhe nearly gets second heart attack. He stepped back in shock.

Acp sir held him with "Abbey sambhal"

Dr. Salunkhe standing straight said furiously while pointing towards Abhijeet "ye sambhal ne de tab toh sambhalu na khud ko"

"Maine Abhijeet ko samjha..." Acp sir said in astonishingly.

"Pradyuman ye Abhijeet mujhe without ticket hi upar pahoncha ke rahega..." Dr. Salunkhe cut him angrily

Acp sir took sigh of relief and said to his buddy "Abbey drama band kar"

Signalling towards Abhirika "aur udhar dekh"

Salunkhe looked at them when Abhijeet's caring sound hit his ear "ek kam karo Tarika washroom jake aankhe dholo shayad ye etching band ho jaye..."

Tarika nodded in and left towards washroom.

Abhijeet irritatingly turned "ye dr. sahab bhi na..."

He stopped in middle looking at oldie duo with unknown nervousness "si...air aa...aap log..."

"Abhijeet... tum kabhi matlab.., kabhi nhi sudhar sakte na" Dr. Salunkhe stiffly uttered.

Looking at their stern expressions Abhijeet asked innocently "ab kya kar diya maine"

Acp sir in disappointed tone "Abhijeet maine kya kaha tha..."

Dr. Salunkhe cut him and said furiously "bahar toh bahar ab lab mai bhi"

Getting their point Abhijeet answered Instantly "sir aap log galat samjh rahe hai.., main toh bas"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "tum lab aaye hi kyun..?"

Abhijeet in furious tone asked stepping towards him "mujhe bulaya kisne tha...?"

Dr. Salunkhe "Maine..."

Abhijeet "toh phir...ek toh main apna kaam chod ke aaya"

Dr. Salunkhe "toh main kya karu ?"

Abhijeet moving towards him "aap ko pata hai bureau mai kitna kaam pada hai, aap free hai iska matlab ye nhi hai hum bhi free hai (he winked) kyun sir..?"

Acp sir getting his signal answered "bilkul...sahi keh raha hai vo..."

Dr. Salunkhe looking at his buddy "tum kya uski haan mai haan mila rahe ho.., tumhe kya lagta hai main free baitha hoon..."

Abhijeet replied in obvious tone "aur nahi toh kya.."

Dr. Salunkhe replied angrily "kal ke case ki fail dene k liye hi bulaya hai (banging that file on table said) ye lo..."

Acp "abbey Salunkhe toh hum dono ko kyun bulaya tu bhi leke aa sakta tha..."

Dr. Salunkhe answered "tum dono ki class lene bulaya hai"

"achha ! Abbey din mai sapne dekhna band kar" Acp sternly said

"Sir kuch kijiye na, nahi toh ye yunhi hame pareshaan karte rahenge" Abhijeet said in low tone to Acp sir

Acp sir nodded to him at the same time Tarika came after wiping her face.

"Tarika tum Abhijeet se pyar karti ho ?" Acp sir asked in straight way

Tarika was completely stunned at this sudden question that too from Acp sir. Dr. Salunkhe and Abhijeet looked at Acp sir with wide eyes.

First time she felt why everyone gets quiet in front of The Acp Pradyuman.

"sir..." only this she could be able to uttered.

Acp sir in serious tone "sirf haan ya na"

Dr. Salunkhe "haan Tarika bolo"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet. He himself was looking shocked at this sudden approach of Acp sir. But Abhijeet assured her with his eyes.

So she just nodded in yes.

Acp sir said to Salunkhe "dekh liya tune, usne haan kaha, ab vo dono kuch bhi kare tu unke bich nahi aayega samjha"

Dr. Salunkhe shockingly "kuch bhi...?"

Acp sir understood him and said avoiding topic "vo mujhe nahi pata"

"faltu mai mujhe bulata rehta hai" Acp sir moved out taking file with him.

Abhijeet smiled at Acp sir.

"Sun liya na aap ne Acp sir ne kya kaha. Aap hum dono k bich nahi aayenge" Abhijeet said teasingly to Salunkhe sir.

Abhijeet smiled at Tarika. Then he also left following Acp sir.

Tarika looked at Salunkhe. He was still looking shocked. So she moved from there.

Dr. Salunkhe unbelievably "kaha main inki class lagane wala tha, ye dono toh meri hi class laga ke chale gaye"

Abhijeet's mobile ringed so he stopped attending "excuse me sir"

Acp sir nodded and headed towards bureau saying him to come soon.

In lab's corridor after completing call. Abhijeet was walking when suddenly someone pulled him in a right direction in a dimly lighted room.

As cop's quick reflex he hold hand and pinned to the wall in mean time door locked automatically.

Tarika who screamed in low pitch "Ouch..!"

Abhijeet loosened the grip on her hands hearing very well known voice as "hamesha cop ka mode on hi hota hai kya tumhara..?"

Abhijeet replied teasingly "toh aap hai (resting his both hands either side of her on wall) madam Cid officer 24 ghante duty karta hai"

Tarika wrapped her hands around his neck with "maloom hai"

Abhijeet "par shayad aap ko ye maloom nhi ki Abhi bhi hum lab mai hai"

Tarika replied placing kiss on his left cheek "vo bhi maloom hai"

Abhijeet in astonished tone asked "waise ye batao, Abhi toh tum aandar thi yaha kab aai?"

Tarika answered raising her eyebrow "forensic k bhi kuch raaz hai jo sirf hame pata hai"

Abhijeet replied her who was busy to kiss on his right cheek "madam, hame pata hai ye room aap k lab se connected hai...(placing soft kiss on his forehead) Doctor Sahab ne dekh liya na toh problem ho jayegi"

"nhi pata chalega...vo apne cabin mai busy hai" Tarika said in low tone

Abhijeet replied with smirk moving close to her "aur aap yaha mujhe busy rakhna chahti hai"

Tarika kiss on his collar bone "hmm...(placing soft kisses on his face continuously) tumhe challenge kiya hai na, vo poora jo karna hai"

Abhijeet moved his face in the crook of her neck whispers "so Abhi bhi aapne har nhi mani"

He slowly started brushing his lips on her neck sensually who pulled him close to her moaning "par ye lab hai. Dr. Sahab aa gaye toh"

Tarika asked placing her hands on his shoulders "waise Acp sir ne aisa kyun kaha Salunkhe sir ko ki vo dono kuch bhi kare tum unke bich nahi aaoge"

Abhijeet stopped kissing her.

He moved back and asked "batana jaruri hai kya ?"

Tarika "bilkul, par aisa kyun pooch rahe ho ?"

Abhijeet "tumhe uncomfortable feel na ho isiliye"

"kya keh rahe ho" Tarika asked not getting anything

Abhijeet sighed "Acp sir & Salunkhe sir ne dekha.. when.. when"

"When I kissed you" Tarika completed in shocked.

Abhijeet nodded in yes. She left his shoulders in uncomfortably.

"Dekha isiliye nahi bata raha tha" Abhijeet said sadly.

But Tarika pulled him towards her holding his collar said with smirk "Mujhe pata tha unhone dekha hai"

Abhijeet asked shockingly "what ? You knew it."

Tarika whispered "Yes I know, maine dekha tha jab Salunkhe sir aur Acp sir tumhe dant rahe the"

Abhijeet sternly said "achha toh aap mera maza le rahi thi"

Tarika giggled with "hmm tum bahot cute lag rahe the"

"mujhe laga tumhe embarrass feel hoga" Abhijeet said.

Tarika answered "kyun hoga. nahi sir mujh se iss bare mai bat karenge aur nahi main"

Moving her index finger on his face she said seductively "waise bhi tumhare pyare Acp sir ne kaha hai ab hamare beech koi nahi aayega"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow with "smart girl"

Tarika smiled kissing on his jaw. He placed his hands on her hips and smoothly dragged his lips to front side of her neck up and down slowly.

She arched her back. He moves up dragging his lips to her cheeks while pressing himself close to her.

He rested his lips on her smooth lips and kissed her softly at the same time passionately whose hands moving in his silky hairs pulling him closer.

After few minutes feeling he won't stop if she's not gonna stop.

So he moved back with "Dr. Tarika control kijiye..."

"kyun ? Phir se tumse control nhi ho raha..." Tarika smirked.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow "achha ! Phir se challenge kar rahi ho haan (moving closer to her) thik hai aap k control ki class toh mai aaj leke rahunga"

"be ready baby tonight" he winked at her

Placing soft kiss on her cheek said "see you soon, abhi bureau mai mujhe kaam hai..."

He left receiving an understanding smile from her and she also went to her home after sometime as her work was finished.

In Tarika's Room, she was in her loose black shorts and lacy black inner wear which covered by her soft grey zipper jacket.

She was about to move towards her bed to sleep when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

As she immediately felt his touch so whispered his name "Abhijeet..."

He was in his light orange coloured shirt and black jeans without coat. As he kept his coat in his car.

Abhijeet Instantly whispered while burring his face in her neck with "sshhhh... just feel"

She placed her both hands on his hands. He softly removed her hairs from her neck and nuzzled her shoulder with his nose.

He sensuously teasing her with his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes while turning in his arms.

He burrowed his face in her neck and softly nibbled on her right earlobe.

He could feel her wanting him. He thought to tease her. He moved his face close to her lips. His lips rested on her lips. He started kissing her softly.

She was about to hold him while placing her hands on his cheeks but the same time he took step back. She opened her eyes and looked at him who was smirking at her.

Tarika just gave him complaining look.

He teased her with "ab kaha gaya aap ka control madam..?"

She went close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Ohh toh sensually tease kar rahe ho"

"Tumhe kya lagta hai main khud ko control nhi kar sakti..." she asked with smirk.

Abhijeet replied while placing his hands on her hips "bilkul bhi nahi kar sakti...(he kissed on her nose) tum mujhe bina touch kare reh hi nahi sakti"

Tarika said fairing her right hand in his hairs to mess it more "ab tum challenge kar rahe ho haan..?"

Abhijeet answered pressing his lips on her right soft cheek "challenge nahi (winking at her) aap ki class.., bataya tha na"

Tarika said lovingly "mujhe tumhari har class manjoor hai"

Abhijeet "achha!"

Tarika "hmm waise kaise lenge aap meri class...?"

Abhijeet looked at the wall clock and said "aap ko bas paanch minute tak mujhe resist karna hai"

Tarika just said in carefree tone "bas.., itna hi, isme kya badi bat hai"

Abhijeet replied pulling her close to his chest "itna easy bhi nahi hai..."

Tarika asked "what do you mean ?"

Abhijeet touched her face with his index finger and said "it means..."

His finger roaming sensually on her neck. He said in heavy tone "when I touch you..."

She closed her eyes as the way his finger touching her. Before his finger move down she holds his finger. He told her with smirk "you can't touch me..."

Tarika quickly opened her eyes in shock "what..?"

She thought this is something she can't do. she can't control on herself when he is so close to her. He is really irresistible. His touches are intensely pleasurable which make her loose.

Abhijeet chuckled seeing her in thoughts "what happened Tarika ji..? You are looking scared. "

In husky voice he whispered placing soft kiss behind her ear with "I know you can't..."

She shivered.

She just closed her eyes tightly and tried not to hold him with heavy voice "I can..."

Abhijeet moved back and chuckled seeing her that she was controlling herself "you can't..."

Tarika opened her eyes and replied challenging tone "I can.."

Pulling him by his collars with "but what if I won (moving close to his lips) what would you like to give me..?"

Abhijeet moved close to her and whispered passionately in her ear "whatever you want..."

She slowly left his collar coz the way he said it means that he was ready to even complete that incomplete night.

Tarika placing kiss on his cheek said "then ofcourse I'm winning this..." and she moved back

Abhijeet holds her right hand. And quickly turned her with "don't be so confident girl"

Her back touching his chest. He said hugging her from backside "it's Abhijeet's class, don't take it easy... (tapping her head with his head whispered) you know very well that I don't like to lose"

In same position she wrapped her arms around his neck with "but this time (she looked up at him and kissed on his chin) you will lose Mr. abhiJEET"

He turned her towards him with "let's see then..."

Tarika stepping towards him placing her right hand on his chest "first my turn..."

He was steeping back until his back touch the wall.

Abhijeet leaning against wall said with wink "sure, ladies first you know..."

"try hard dr. Tarika otherwise you will lose" he pulled her with jerk close to him.

He looked at the wall clock when small tip came on 12 and their game starts. He took his hands back from her hips with "your time starts now dr. Tarika..."

Her hands quickly undone his shirts button and smoothly removed from his well built chest and thrown on near sofa.

He smiled at her with smirk and his smile tricked her badly.

She holds his face in her both hands and said seductively "don't smile na..."

She moved her face close to his face with "I feel like to kiss you hard..."

Her lips crashed on his lips which made him take a back. He was about to hold her but he stopped himself.

Abhijeet smiled in a kiss with thought she is not less to be resist. She forgot about challenge as soon as her lips touched his. She softened sucking his upper lip and after a minute left panting.

Tarika held her jacket's zip and slowly pulled it down looking at him seductively. He gulped and closed his eyes quickly. He don't want to seduce by her easily.

She giggled with "it's cheating..."

Abhijeet opened his eyes with smirk "soch lo... mere sirf Karib aane se tumhari aankhe band ho jati hai..."

Tarika thought for a second which made him chuckle. She replied removing her jacket in slow sensuous way "janti hoon..."

Her jacket soon seen on his shirt. She was in her lacy black inner wear which was hugging her breast tightly. Her deep cleavage and slight-smooth skin exposed which was teasing his eyes badly.

She moved closer to him. Their bodies touching each other as her breast touching his chest again his hands moved to hold her from hips and pull her closer but he resisted himself.

"Damn he is not easy to please" Tarika thought.

She moved close to his face and placed soft kisses on his whole face with equal interruption while holding his face in her both hands. She dragged her lips towards his neck and brushed her lips on his collar bone and his ear then placed longing kiss behind his ear with "I love to kiss you here..."

Her curls covering his face. Some long strands falling on his bare shoulders.

He groaned while placing his both palm on wall restricting himself from touching her "Tarikaaa"

Tarika smirked at this. His weak spot. She slowly placed her both hands on his back while pulling him close to her and hugged him. She kept kissing on his backside neck and collar bone.

She came down from his neck and faired her both hands on his chest smoothly which was badly inviting him to touch her.

She placed sensual kisses on his perfect well built muscular chest.

Abhijeet looked at the clock with smile and remind her "just one minute left..."

Tarika looked at him with shock "what..?"

Coz till now she was just enjoying being close to him who said "you can't resist me I told you..."

This hits her mind about game and he said with tease "that's what happens when I'm with you"

Tarika still close to him. She kissed his right ear and replied in angry-seductive tone while biting on his ear hardly "Because you are (Her both hands roaming in his hairs) Bloody Irresistible Man"

"Aah..Tarika" Abhijeet groaned rubbing his ear.

"punishment for not loosing" She said sternly.

Abhijeet laughed at this where she shut his mouth with her wild-passionate kiss on his lips like she's not gonna leave him.

Her lips moved towards his left cheek then towards his left ear while clutching his hairs tightly in her right hand. Finally he held her both arms and made her stood while leaning her against wall where she asked with victory smile "see you touched me"

Abhijeet just teased "No Dr. Tarika (signalling towards clock with) it's because, that your time gets over madam"

Tarika gave him complaining look then wrapping her arms around his neck "can't you give me more time"

Abhijeet placed his both hands on wall with "No, but you have one chance (she smiled broadly at him who said with smirk) by resisting yourself from touching me (shrugging) which definitely you wouldn't be able to that"

Tarika replied while holding his face in her both hands with "I can resist you Mr. Abhijeet"

Abhijeet teased her while signalling towards her hands "yeah, yeah.. I can see that.."

And immediately she left his face with determine "I can okay.."

Abhijeet looked at the clock with "okay then.. prove it (second tip again came on 12 and he said looking at her) just for 5 minutes (he moved his face close to her with whisper who leaned back at wall) try not to touch me.."

Saying this he buried his face in crook of her neck. He keep teasing her bare shoulder and neck with his lips. His both hands still on wall either side of her.

Her hands struggling to hold him and pull him closer. So she closed her eyes tightly to control on herself.

He dragged his lips towards her chin with "you know Tarika (he whispered near her lips) I can make you loose in just few seconds.."

Tarika cut him in heavy tone "then do that na..."

Abhijeet looked in her eyes and said in husky tone "But No, I won't do that.."

Tarika gave him furious look who laughed at her.

He said while placing soft kisses on her eyes respectively with "I really liking this class of testing your patience.., testing your control and (whispered against her lips) especially tasting you (smirking) without your disturbance"

Abhijeet softly hold her face with his right hand. His left hand still on wall. He teasingly rub his lips on her lips. He slowly started kissing her lips and she just clutched her fingers in fist and let him kiss her.

His lips slowly came down from her lips on her chin then slides on her long throat who moaned his name "Abhijeet..."

Tarika threw her head back on wall like wanted to merge in wall. His both hands rested on her bare hips which pulling her closer to himself.

Abhijeet sensuously rolled his lips on her cleavage who arched her back with heavy breath "Mmm Abhijeet stop..."

But he leaned into her more while whispering against her breast "no, I wanted to do the same thing you did two days back ago with me"

Tarika remember those moments with closed eyes and instantly open.

She tried to stop him with "You can't do. You were allowed to touch me that day"

Abhijeet looked in her eyes and said seductively "I can after all I'm trying to be selfish that's what you wanted na"

He whispered while kissing on her neck "remember..?" her body flexing as per the way he was kissing on her skin.

His lips moved from her neck slowly came down through her chest and stopped at her bare stomach. He kneeled in front of her and brushed his lips and nose on her smooth belly while holding her from hips who wanted to hold his head desperately pushing him closer to her.

But Tarika pressed her both palm's on wall. His kisses became bold. He softly kissed on her navel which made her moan in pleasure "Ahmm"

His lips again moves up through her chest and rested on her left shoulder, brushing and rolling up and down speedily on her neck. His both hands sensually creasing her bare back up and down. Her eyes still closed.

She was badly melting in his arms. She was hardly trying not to touch him at his sensuous touches coz any moment she would touch him and the challenge will be over..!

Just two minute left when he slide her left shoulder's lacy strap down with his right hand slowly. She flexed her body in the way that it helped him to pull that strap till her middle of arm which revealing her left breast halfly.

He pressed himself close to her. His bare chest touching hers tightly. She was pressed between him and wall. He rubbed his lips speedily on her left bare shoulder and neck.

Abhijeet's lips smoothly moved down reaching at her cleavage and his lips stopped there. He increased the pressure on her skin.

"Ahmmm" moan escaped from her mouth in sweet pleasure.

He smiled at this when her hands almost reached to hold his face. He signalled her to hold him but she down her hands looking at him with glare.

Abhijeet asked teasingly "Well I can help you holding your hands"

Tarika said angrily "then help, you Bloody Irresistible Patience Man"

Abhijeet glares at her "Tarika"

"Now I won't help you" Abhijeet declared.

And he kissed on her left breast. That lacy cloth still covering her nipple. She uttered in extreme pleasure "achha sorry"

Her eyes were closed tightly and her fingers clutched in fist requesting to him with "Mmm Abhijeet please"

Abhijeet teased her again "achha thik hai itne pyare se request kar rahi ho sirf isiliye"

Tarika glared at him for torturing her like this. His extra sweet torture.

He smiled and slowly slipped his both hands in her both hands which were resting on wall. Her fingers immediately entwined with his fingers. It helped her to suppress her moans, the pleasure giving by him. By clucking his hands in tight fists as they were desperate to hold him.

He made her both hands rest on wall at level of 360°.

Abhijeet pressed his body on her body perfectly. His hands on her hands. He rolls his lips on her right shoulder, arm till her palm and she was holding his hand tightly to control on her pleasure giving by him. He moved on her left shoulder in the same way kissing her.

He suddenly left her hands which immediately offended by Tarika "Abhijeeet"

She again clutched her hands when he ignored her offense.

Abhijeet placed his hands on her hips dragged up till her breast's down side who was continuously moaning "Mmmhh"

He teased her both breast with his both thumbs brushing against her nipple who moaned in extreme pleasure "Ahh Abhijeet"

30 seconds left when he moved his face close to her chest and softly rubbed his lips on her breast which covered by soft cloth. He sucked her right nipple through that cloth which finally broked her patience bar with heavy breath "Ahhh Abhijeet..."

She just placed her both hands on his nape making him lean on her more. His lips moved up knowing that he won challenge and he just hugged her tightly burring his head in crook of her right shoulder. Her both hands desperately moving on his bare back and pulling him closer.

Abhijeet whispered in seductive tone in her right ear "you lose dr. Tarika again..."

Tarika answered rubbing her lips on his face softly "I don't care (fairing her hands in his hairs and pushing him in her neck more) I just know you are with me, close to me"

He pulled her closer to him from that wall. They were standing in the middle of the room. Hugging each other tightly.

Abhijeet's face was burring in her neck. His hands rubbing on her bare arms up and down speedily. He softly bite on her neck and sucked there "Ahmmh"

Their hands sensually moving on each other's bare back pulling each other close. His hands slowly moves up to undone that lacy cloth.

But suddenly his damn mobile ringed in his Jean's pocket. He took out mobile from his jeans still kissing on her neck.

Tarika was about to step back but he rounded his left hand still around her waist telling her don't move.

Abhijeet moved back with "Hello"

Tarika wrapped her arms around his neck.

Abhijeet replied placing her curls behind her ear "Haan Freddy"

Tarika was kissing on his neck burring her head in his neck. She hugged him and keep creasing her hands in his hairs. She loves to do that.

Abhijeet exclaimed "kya?"

Abhijeet left his hand from her waist. She understood and leave him and stood there quietly.

He turned fairing his left hand in his hairs to making them more messy "kyun ?"

Tarika just hugged herself standing there looking at his bare back. She couldn't stop. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.

He smiled at her. She placed her cheek on his back.

Abhijeet in panic said while sliding her hand down "nahi nahi...use roko"

She understood seriousness in his tone so moved back.

He moved toward sofa where his shirt lying "ya Daya bhi na, hamesha Josh mai rehta hai"

Abhijeet picked up his shirt which lying on sofa. She got that he was leaving now. She was little hurt but she understood him, his duty.

In front of his duty he forgets everything. She knew this thing but still never mind.

Wearing his shirt he took steps towards door still talking "nahi.., main aa raha hoon" and he cut the phone.

It was about 2 days back's call. Abhijeet's informer gave him information about drugs deal which happening today.

Before he would step out from her room a thought hit his mind. His beautiful. He turned and again moved inside towards Tarika with smile. His shirts button still open.

Tarika standing quietly looking at him. He smiled and walked ahead and stood in front of her. Without saying any word he picked up her in his arms and moved towards her bed.

He carefully made her lie on bed. Covered her with blanket.

Placed deep kiss on her forehead saying "sorry beautiful"

She closed her eyes in pleasing.

And he just left from there while closing his shirt's button. Closing her room door then locking main door. He sat in his car. Wore his coat and left.

Morning around 6 AM ! Room was dark only white lamp light illuminating in room. Tarika woke up changing her side cosily at right side as she was wrapped in blanket. She gets disturbed feeling someone beside her in blanket.

She opened her eyes and found her man of love sleeping peacefully lying on his stomach and burring his face in pillow at her side. He was shirtless only in jeans.

In that deal those drugs dealer's arrested by CID team. So he came to her home.

"Abhijeet" she surprisingly uttered rubbing her eyes to confirm she was dreaming or he was really there.

He was busy in his dreamland so she made him wake up jerking his shoulder "Abhijeet... Abhijeet"

Abhijeet replied in sleeping "kya hai Tarika"

Tarika bent over him "tum kab aaye ?"

Abhijeet sleepily "Raat 2 baje k karib"

Tarika "kyun ?"

Abhijeet wrapping his arms around her with closed eyes "raat ko tumhe waise chod k jana achha nahi laga isiliye aa gaya"

Tarika said placing soft kiss on his forehead coverd by his hair strands "Awww you are so sweet Abhi"

Abhijeet with smile in sleep said "I know, now don't disturb me and let me sleep"

Tarika made a face but again smiled at him. She moved side from him and about to get up to let him sleep peacefully.

"Where are you going ?" he held her from waist.

Tarika looking at him "you said na don't disturb me"

Abhijeet pulled her towards him still lying. His eyes still closed. Her back touching his bare chest. His right hand rounded around her waist.

Abhijeet leaning close to her "haan toh disturb karne se mana kiya hai, jane k liye thodi kaha hai"

Tarika smiled "achha !"

"Hmm just stay here" He said placing soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

Tarika stayed quiet in his strong arms. He again slept peacefully burring his face in her neck from backside and she also slept again in his comforting arms placing her both hands on his hands.

* * *

 **A/N : Read and Review for next chaps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : RATED M ! Read At Your Own Risk !**

* * *

One month passed in their busy schedule and they didn't get time for themselves.

Today they get some free time so they thought to meet but he came to know by Acp sir about his mission. So he postpones the plan and he turns as usual workaholic and gets busy in packing his all important things. He didn't informed her about his mission.

Tarika understood may be he would have some work that's why he didn't come. So she thought to go in her friend's party.

She was in black tank top and soft shorts which were covered by light black coloured transparent half sleeves frilly dress which coming till her thighs. Clutch and mobile was present in her hand. She left home at 7 PM in her car.

But in midway she received a call from her friend that party gets cancelled and this was enough to off her mood. She was about to take a U-turn but thought to meet Abhijeet as he was came home early from bureau which she got to knew by Daya.

After few minutes, she was in front of Abhijeet's home. She parked the car and moved inside opening home's main door with her spare key.

She directly made her way towards his room. She slowly opened the door and peeped inside and found him standing shirtless in front of cupboard. He was in night black pants and was taking out his grey collarless T-shirt from cupboard.

She closed the door and the sound hit his ear and he looked at door where he found Tarika and a smile came on his lips. They didn't uttered a single word for a while.

He walked towards her leaving T-shirt in cupboard but stopped in mid as she moved towards his bedside table and kept her mobile and clutch there and drank the water as she was thirsty.

"tum aaj bureau se jaldi aa gaye kyun?" Tarika asked looking at him

He sighed deeply and replied "kal ek mission par jana hai atleast for seven days., so..."

She understood the rest and looked down taking a deep breath. She unknowingly stepped back and stood leaning against a wall with thought that why he cancelled plan. Atleast means the mission could extend too. She came to spend some time with him and she got to know that he was leaving tomorrow. She don't wanted to ask about risk factors cause she know he won't tell her.

He was looking at her. She was looking so gloomy. She closed her eyes to hide her moist eyes. He walked towards her slowly and stood in front of her. Felling his presence close to her she opened her moistened eyes.

"what happened ?" Abhijeet asked setting her curls behind her ear

She just replied looking in his eyes "I will miss you a lot"

"Me too" he whispered pressing his body on her lightly.

He moved more close to her face and placed his right hand on her left cheek. He kept the left hand on wall and lightly touched his lips with her to calm her. In soft and slow way he kissed her making close her eyes in consolation.

After a minute he moved back and she opened her eyes to look at him.

Love, passion, care, hurt, guilty. He was conveying so many emotions to her through his eyes and she was understanding it.

Tarika placed her hand on his cheek moves her face close to his chin, seeing him shirtless. She bite her lips instinctively which was inviting him. She don't wanted to seduce him but she couldn't help seducing from him. She was overwhelmed and aroused enough to just made love before he would left tomorrow.

Abhijeet too felt an hormonal rush inside his body seeing a sudden change in her like this. She was seeming so intimate to him. Her figure through transparent dress. Her long bare sexy legs and her body curves shaking him to the core cause its almost one month passed from that day of their game. From that day when he was with her being selfish. On that her engaging fragrance from the time she entered making him lose his control on himself.

She unknowingly kept her both palms on wall stopping herself cause don't wanted to distract him from his mission and unknowingly crossed her bare legs on each other in the way to hide her sensitive aching part while closing her eyes.

Abhijeet looked at her with his famous one sided smile and understood her state. He couldn't control on himself seeing the same want from her. As he also wanted to the same before leaving.

He moved more close to her and buried his face in her neck and softly held her both hands which was on wall and entwined his fingers with her.

"Abhijeet" she tried to stop him but couldn't help tightening her grip on his hands.

"Sshhh" He stopped her placing his index finger on her lips and continued to brush his lips on her neck, both arms and shoulders. She was badly shivering at his touches.

Leaving her hands he grabbed her waist and effortlessly opened the knot of her frilly dress. He slowly dragged his hands up on back till her shoulders side wise kissing on her throat and trailing on her cheeks, chin and near her lips.

She placed her both hands on his bare back irresistibly and he pulled her close to him kissing on her lips passionately.

His right hand hold her zip and slowly unzipped her frill dress. His lips moved on her shoulder.

With his right hand he slowly dragged her sleeves down from her right shoulder till her arm rubbing his lips on her shoulder till her arm.

In the same way he slide her left shoulder's sleeves down till her arm while kissing there. He placed his both hands on her both shoulders and dragged down his hands till her fingers feeling every inch of her hand in the way that her frill dress removed from her wrists and in a second her transparent dress dropped down swiftly from her welcoming figure.

He looked at her. She opened her eyes and was looking at him still leaning against a wall and again tried to aware him about his work "Abhijeet hum..."

"Don't stop me please" he said seductively biting her right cheek softly.

She understood, her need for him. The man controlling himself from months today requesting her and she couldn't be able to disobey him. She kept her left hand on his cheek.

She placed light kiss on his right cheek. His right hand reached on her thigh and pulled up her leg against his leg and sluggishly moved his hand till her hips then back on her ass and pulled her close to him.

She was feeling his passion, boldness very different today. Seeming today he want to love her whole night. Seems he wanted to spend whole night with her like never before cause next few days again he will be with his lonely nights.

Her sandals left her foot's. He was still in his night pants. He again kissed on her lips sucking her upper lip. She wrapped her both legs around his waist while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He walked towards his bed while kissing her and softly landed on bed with her. His right leg lying between her legs and left one beside her.

He trailed his lips on her chin, throat and on chest. Looking at her he lightly brushed his lips on her both breast which covered by her soft silky black tank top.

She closed her eyes turning other side and grabbed the bed shit with her both hands in enjoyment with whisper "Ahmmm"

His lips proceed towards her bare smooth stomach where he placed sloppy kisses in equal interruption. When he gently kissed on her navel she placed her right hand on his head in extreme pleasure.

As soon as he was moving down she was getting wet. Her legs desperately want to move but she couldn't instead she struggled with his night pants. He kissed on her lower belly which made her clutched his hairs tight in right fist and left one holding bedsheet tightly.

He tenderly brushed his fingers on her silky shorts and she turned her neck at left side suppressing her urge "Aahhhhmm".

She was feeling today he gonna make her, his and she wanted it desperately.

He without warning moved his hand down between her thighs and She whimpered his name "Abhijeet" in fulfilment.

He dipped his finger in the front of her shorts, circling her clit slowly through shorts and tantalisingly flinger and she jerked herself on bed in utmost pleasure. She breathed heavily.

She begged him for more while digging her left hand's nails on his shoulder.

He palmed between her legs fulfilling his and her sexual need. His hand kept moving down from her aching part to her thighs till her legs sensually.

He softly kissed her thighs and dragged his lips on her smooth leg and again moves up. He removed her curls from her face and turned her face towards him and gently kissed on her lips.

Suddenly her mobile buzzed taking her attention but he didn't moved from her and she sighed with smile. She stretched her right hand reached the mobile placed on table near bed.

She uttered the caller's name and Abhijeet made a face while kissing on her right shoulder. Her left hand still caressing his hairs and nape. After a minute she told the caller she will be there in half and hour cause it was urgent and the call cut and she kept it on previous place.

He said kissing on her collarbone "this man never gonna leave me alone with you baby"

A pleasurable wave passed in her body and she hold his head. She told pulling him closer that they still have one hour atleast with each other.

Abhijeet smiled knowing this and whispered kissing on her ear "you know sometimes I think, I should tell him that I slept with you then he will never disturb us"

Tarika shockingly uttered "Abhijeet"

He relaxed her kissing on her collarbone "Relax Tarika, I was kidding but (irritated) he don't understand na how much I love you"

She smiled at this and he placed soft kiss on her forehead.

"But definitely I'm gonna tell him if he ever try to snatch you from me" looking in her eyes he said with warn and again buried his face in her neck possessively "then I'll see what he can do"

Abhijeet gently hold her top's right sleeves with his lips and slides below her shoulders and kissed there gently. He slides left sleeve too below her shoulder with his lips and kissed there. She flexed her body a little under him and those straps hanged till her arms.

He didn't removed her top cause he was liking those lacy clothes on her bare body. He placed sound kisses on her upper body. He keep kissing on her lips again and again.

She slowly turned and made him lie under her still kissing. She holds his face and looked at him. Her face falling over his face. Her curls covering their faces from right side. His eyes slowly travelled down from her eyes till her slight exposed cleavage.

She placed quick kisses on his forehead, temple, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin insanely. His hands desperately moving on her back and in her curls while pulling her more close to him.

Her lips trailed towards his ear and she bite it softly. She placed soft kisses behind his right ear and he groaned her name "Tarika"

She dragged her lips till his muscular shoulders. She placed soft kisses with interruption on his bare chest and stomach. He looked at her when she sat on his legs and softly massaged his bare broad chest with her both hands.

Bending down she make him sat holding him by his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his left hand on her bare knee and kept caressing till her thigh.

He buried his head in her neck and she arched her whole body backwards holding his head. He delicately dragged his palm from her face, on her neck, chest and through her cleavage. Her top slightly came down with his hand but again left remain on her. She was shuddering at his touches.

He moved his face close to her and kissed on her both covered bosoms and moved down to till her stomach. Her loosened sleeves came down till her elbows revealing her breast slightly.

He softly kissed on her barely revealed breast.

He bite his lips trying to control himself but seeing her smooth body curves and bosoms which were welcoming him he couldn't. Her sensuality was freaking hot. He kept his both hands on her hips and in slow sensuous way dragged up and pulled up her top exposing her bosoms to please his eyes. His both hands brushed against her both breast and her sensual moan "mmmh" hot his ear.

He gulped seeing her bare bosoms and she helped him to remove her top completely from her neck and wrist. He dropped that top on floor near bed still looking at her.

Her right hand moved around his neck. He holds her left hand up and she pulls him close to her making him sat properly. He leaves her left hand and kept his both hands on her hips and slowly dragged up on her smooth back pulling her closer to him.

He grabbed her skinny back tightly. She holds his head and placed his cheek on her breast while back warding her face and neck. He softly turned and placed his face between her breast and breathed deeply when he hugged her tightly.

She closed her eyes in pleasure feeling his warm breath against her breast.

She hugged him back placing her right hand in his hairs and left on his nape. He pressed his lips on her cleavage and she moaned in joy "Mmmmh"

His hair strands tickling her bosoms. He slowly brushed his nose and lips through her cleavage till her smooth belly.

He skipped the part annoying her and placed open mouth kisses on her whole bare stomach.

She complained pulling his face up irresistibly "Abhijeet"

He smiled at her mischievously.

She at the peak of pleasure and he was torturing her more now. He placed pulpy kisses on her squishy breastbone and she moaned in enjoyment "oh hummmm"

He was pressing his lips on her slushy breast's and moving his lips up and down teasing her.

She impatiently sat on her knees so her bosoms came in sight of his eyes. He smirked at her. She looked at him like wanted to touch by him there. His right hand clutching her curls and left hand around her back pushing her close to him.

He made slow move with his face close to her right breast and softly kissed near her nipple making her moan in more impatient "Ahhbhijeet"

He slowly took her left slushy nipple in his mouth and she gulped and closed her eyes in pleasurable sensual satisfaction pressing his head on her bosoms.

She released her held breath "Ahhhhmm" and instinctively placed soft kiss on his head holding his face smoothly landed on bed with him. His palms massaging her bare back.

Her bosoms bounced at this a little near his cheek. He sucked her nipple hardly making her moan loudly "Abhimmmm" and she tenderly brushing her lips over his whole face.

Her long curls blocking their faces. He nibbled her nipple and loud groan "ahhhhhh" escaped from her mouth in satisfaction.

He moved to left bosoms and sucked again and again. He sucked there with equal interruption "ohmmm Ahhm"

She caressed his right cheek kissing on his closed eyes.

He turned making her lie under him and placed Strong, bold, wild, passionate kisses on her both supple bosoms. She breathed heavily.

Soon suddenly she felt every inch of him as he settled between her both legs and rubbed his covered erection between her legs. The feeling was highly erotic, making her tremble all over. A thin layer of fabric of their clothes was the only barrier between them.

"hmm keep movinggg Abhijeet" she cried in ecstasy.

He rocked on her obeying "Abhijeet" a needy groan escaped from her.

She couldn't control her greed and guide his hands towards her shorts to remove.

He whispered against her neck "you know, your boss's call wouldn't come then I wouldn't be able to stop myself today"

She made a face realizing this and he sluggishly brushed his lips on her bosoms and moves up till her neck and hugged her tightly pressing himself on her chest. Her tender bosoms pressed against his hard chest.

She softly faired her both hands in his hairs, neck and back and placed soft kisses on his temple, shoulder and neck.

He glanced at the wall clock. He looked at her and placed soft kiss on her cheek and said "I think you have to leave now"

She looked in his same gloomy eyes which were hers when he left her for his duty leaving her like this. Today it's her time.

She realised he also feels the same pain when he leave her but he never tries to choose his emotions over his duty. She understood now, how much hard to do this thing.

He read her mind and smiled.

She just holds his face and kissed his lips passionately and he too respond back with same passion.

He moved back but uncontrollably again she kissed on his lips and shared a long kiss enough to satisfy her before leaving from there.

She left him. He kissed on her forehead softly.

He picked up her top which was near bed and told her giving with chuckle "duty first, sentiments later Doctor Tarika"

"But.." she about to question that they still have some time.

He interrupted huskily kissing on her ear as "you need a cold shower Tarika and you need to change your clothes too"

"You are wet (a pause) a lotttt!" He whispered deeply in her ear.

He slowly moved from her with smirk and lied down on his back on another pillow with deep sigh resting his both hands widely.

She looked at his side and sat on bed and wears her top given by him. She looked at him still looking. He was looking at the ceiling blankly. She stood up took her transparent dress which lying near wall, wears her dress and sandals.

She moved towards him and sat down on bed showing her back towards him. He looked at her at this and got what she was trying to say. He sat down and zipped her dress and placed soft kiss on her curls from back.

"let's go, I'll drop you" Abhijeet suggested placing his chin on her shoulder

"its okay, I'll go" she answered placing her hand on his cheek with smile from the same place.

"But I..." Abhijeet protested moving back.

She turned and look at him "you need rest"

He cleared "Its okay, not a big deal Tarika"

She said "It is Abhijeet, for me !"

He again tried to say but she stood up and assured "don't worry"

She placed her both hands on his shoulders and made him lie on his back on bed "It's not very late and I came here in my car"

She bend down and placed a deep kiss on his forehead.

Abhijeet kissed on her hand "take care" when she was about to left he hold her hand with "Tarika atleast I.."

"Its okay, I won't lost in your home and I can drive properly" She teased and he chuckled and she nodded with smile and walked towards room door.

He looked at her going and couldn't be able to see so silently turned on his bed on stomach placing his cheek on pillow and closed his eyes releasing his sad breath.

She looked back at him standing at threshold. He was lying on his stomach. She was feeling bad for leaving him like this. He won't tell her but she knew him. She stood there for few minutes looking at him. Now she was understanding he also feels the same hurt whenever he left leaving her like this.

He could feel her presence around him. He smiled and said in audible tone with closed eyes "main tumhari jagah hota toh itni der nhi karta Tarika" and it reminds about her duty.

She nodded with smile thinking she will never match his passion neither in work nor in love.

She quickly left closing his room's door and main door and he slept in the position.

Around 6 AM alarm buzzed and Abhijeet's sleep disturbed. He switched off the alarm and sat on bed.

He blinked his eyes frequently to clear vision and found the most beautiful surprise was waiting for him "tum?"

Tarika was seating on chair beside his bed in her formal dress.

She replied in smile "tum mere liye aadhi raat ko bhi aa sakte ho (stood up and messing his already messed hairs) main tumhare liye subah toh aa hi sakti hoon na"

He sat on his knees feeling sudden energy and moved towards her and hugged around her waist saying "you are so loving Tarika"

Tarika replied "I know but not as much as you"

He smiled placing his head on her chest and said "I'll go with happy mood now"

She said creasing his hairs and he moved back with "Thank you"

"You are always welcome baby" He was lost looking at her cause he just loved hearing baby from her.

"now get ready fast, otherwise you will late now" she reminds him.

He stood up nodding on floor immediately and placed quick kiss on her cheek then left taking his towel to freshen up and for bath.

"May I join?" Tarika asked mischievously

She asked to check that he gets distract in his duty or not.

"sure (she shocked but he smirked at her) but next time" Abhijeet replied teasingly

She shakes her head disppointely getting her answer that this man is very tough to gets distract. Even her girlfriend also fails.

She removed his formals from cupboard for him then went in kitchen and quickly made a breakfast knowing his important thing he packs by himself.

He came out from bathroom. Wears his clothes of her choice and gets ready.

He walked towards hall attending Acp's call and smiled at Tarika arranging breakfast on dining table.

"Breakfast is ready" Tarika told him when he cut the call.

Both did their breakfast with little chit chat.

He again went in his room and came with his important stuff and bag.

They came out from the home. Closed main door and walked towards their respective cars.

He placed his bag in car. He looked at Tarika and sighed. He stood leaning against car looking at Tarika crossing his arms on chest.

She was looking down playing with her fingers to comfort her and hiding her moist eyes. She don't know how many days she have to wait for seeing him. Seeing him safe and sound in front of her eyes again. She always gets scared loosing of him.

He hates tears in her eyes and mostly when he is reason behind that. He just couldn't take it.

"you know very well Tarika, I can't see tears in your eyes" he said in moist tone

She looked up at him and instantly stepped towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

He wrapped her strongly in his arms.

"Just be safe" she whispered in teary tone.

He smiled and replied "I'll try"

"Take care please, for me" she said broking hug.

"You too" He said holding her hands.

He placed soft kiss on her cheek and said to go as he wasn't coming to bureau and going for a mission from there only.

So she walked towards her car.

She looked back at him and gave him smile and getting smile back from him. She sat in her car and left towards bureau and he towards his mission.

* * *

 **A/N : Read and Review Please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : RATED M ! Read At Your Own Risk !**

* * *

After nearly two weeks, Abhijeet returned from the mission fit and fine. The mission was successful. Acp Pradyuman felt proud on his right hand man once again.

"Bohot bhaga dauri ho gaya.. ab chalo ghar jayo aram karo"

"Nahi sir uski koi zaroorat nahi hai.. ghar jake waise bhi bore hone wala hoon..."

"Tum nahi sudhroge.." Acp Pradyuman gave a light pat on his shoulder and went to his cabin shaking his head.

Abhijeet checked recent case files. The forensic report caught his eye. His mind went towards the woman who stole his heart. As there was nothing much to do in the bureau, he decided to visit the lab to have a glance of his woman.

He went towards the lab and peeped into it. His woman was busy working on her pc. He looked around the lab to check if that old man was also in the lab or not. Fortunately, he wasn't there and she was alone in the lab. He went towards her desk slowly without making any noise.

"Hello Tarika ji", he called her in his usual famous style.

Listening to the familiar voice, Tarika looked up from her pc and was surprised to see the visitor. Her face broke into a smile.

"Abhijeet! Tum wapas kaab aye?"

"Abhi thodi der pehle aya.. bureau mein jaida kaam nahi tha toh seedha yaha chala aya.."

Tarika placed her right hand on her left cheek and lightly kissed on his right cheek. Abhijeet smiled at her gesture.

"Tum thik ho? Kahi chot to nahi ayi?", Tarika sounded concerned.

"Tumhare samne hi hu."

"Aise keisey dekhu? Shirt utaro?" Tarika proceeded to open his shirt's button with a serious expression.

"K-Kya kar rahi ho Tarika?" He held her both hands mad and looked around. "Kahi bhi kuch bhi bolti ho!" He was uncomfortable.

Tarika tried to hide her playful smile but Abhijeet noticed and realized Tarika was not serious at all. She was just playing with him. Realising he smirked.

"Apko toh meri shirt utarne ka bas bahana chahiye hota hain" Abhijeet whispered, bending toward her.

Tarika pushed him a bit, blushing and turned around. she sat on her chair again mad looked at the pc.

"Busy lag rahi hain bohot."

"Haan.. ye file complete karna hain."

"Acha.. toh thik hain... main chalta hu."

"Umm.. okay.."

"Sham ko free ho? Bahar chale?"

"Tumhe rest karna chhaiye.. and main free nahi hu.. matlab... plans hain... friends ke sath."

"Main ketne din bada aya Tarika..."

Tarika looked at him.

"Mujhe thori pata tha tum aj aoge!"

Abhijeet nodded.

"Acha thik hain.. chalo. Enjoy yourself."

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet was about to turn but stopped. He bent down and kissed on Tarika's forehead. She closed her eyes automatically. She couldn't think Abhijeet was doing something like this in the lab. He always thinks so much about the surroundings.

"I missed you Tarika." Abhijeet said looking at her face.

Tarika opened her yes and their eyes met. Tarika could see the longing in his eyes.. how much he missed her.

"I missed you too" she whispered against him.

Abhijeet gave her a small smile and turned to leave. Tarika's call stopped him.

"Abhijeet.."

He turned towards her giving her a questioning look.

"Tonight at my place.. 8 pm. I will wait for you."

Abhijeet gave her a broad smile. The smile reached his eyes. He nodded and left the lab with a happy heart.

Tarika was happy too. The smile he gave was more than worth canceling her plan with her friends. She could go with them any other time. But with him, she hardly gets time and moreover.. it's not only for him.. it's for her too. She wanted to spend some quality time with him too as much as he wanted. She thought to treat him with his favorite dishes tonight.

Tarika got engrossed in her file work to complete it soon as she needed to leave soon now to make all the preparations she was thinking to do.

She quickly finished her work within 6 pm and left for her home. She took a shower at first and went to the kitchen. She thought to make bhindi ki sabzi, paratha and lastly bake chocolate cake for Abhijeet as he loves pastries more than anything. She started preparing the dinner menu first.

On Abhijeet's side, there wasn't much work in the bureau for him because no one was letting him have a hand on the latest case as he just returned from the mission. So, he took an early leave at 7 and left. He saw that Tarika's car wasn't present in the parking lot.

"Shayed wo bhi jaldi hi ghar chali gayi.."

He thought to go directly to her home and surprise her. On the way to her home, he took a fresh red rose bouquet for her.

"Tum etni jaldi!" Tarika was shocked to see Abhijeet at her doorstep so early.

Abhijeet was however taken aback by her appearance- loose grey shorts, loose black top which's right strap was almost hanging down her shoulders, revealing a good part of her black bra, her messy hair tied in a bud, the sweat drops on her forehead... She was looking like an inviting mess.

"Abhijeet..." She called him again.

"Oh.. han.." Abhijeet looked away. "wo.. bureau mein kam nahi tha.. aur tum.. tum bhi nikal gayi thi.. toh socha ajata hu... Ab yahi pe khara rakhogi kya!"

"Oh.. nahi.. plz aw na ander."

Tarika led him inisde, closing the door behind.

Abhijeet gave her the bouquet.

"Ye tumhare liye.."

"Are wah... kya baat hai.. aaj suraj kaha se nikla.." Tarika teased him.

"Kya yaar Tarika.. tum toh aise keh rahi ho ke maine aisa kabhi nahi kiya.."

"Nahi aise baat nahi hai... ek toh aj jaldi agaye.. uper se ye itne khubsurat flowers ke saath.. isiliye boli.."

"Thik hai... thik hai.. "

Tarika kept the bouquet and went to the kitchen to get back to her work. Abhijeet followed her.

"Kya bana rahi ho.."

"Khud hi dekh lo na.."

Abhijeet noticed the Ingredients and got excited.

"Are wah Tarika ji.. chocolate cake.. mere pasand ka"

Tarika nodded giving him a pleasant smile. While Tarika was preparing the batter for the cake, Abhijeet hugged her from behind placing his hands around her perfect waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Abhijeet closed his eyes feeling her close him. Tarika placed a quick kiss on his right cheek turning a bit and again continued with her work.

Tarika needed to move to place the batter in the microwave. She tried to free herself from his grip when Abhijeet stopped her with a whisper,

"I missed you. Let me hold you for a moment please".

Tarika turned into his arms and held his face in between her palm. She looked deep into his eyes and saw pure love in them. She couldn't help but notice the longing want for her also. Tarika's heart skipped a bit, thinking that she had to make him disappointed. She shook away her thought, 'not so soon'. Sending her hands behind his neck she entangled him within her arms before kissing his lips.

To Abhijeet, her mouth tasted like chocolate. So, she had been eating chocolates before his arrival. Deepening the kiss he held her as closer as possible by her waists.

Tarika kissed his lips hungrily and Abhijeet was meeting her passion level exactly the same.

Abhijeet pinched on her waist lightly making her gasp. Taking the opportunity, he entered his tongue inside her mouth tasting her mouth. Their tongues met with each other fighting for dominance. After a few battles, Tarika let him dominate, ravish her the way he wanted. Abhijeet's one hand went inside her top caressing her bare skin. Tarika's grip around his neck tightened. She pulled him closer to her. It seems like they wanted to be merged into one. The kiss was full of passion indicating how much they missed each other. They broke the kiss to take a break and again glued their lips. After being satisfied and totally breathless, they finally broke the kiss.

They breathed resting their forehead against each other. As Abhijeet caught the pace of his breath he started to move his hand inside her top, taking in infront from her back, touching her stomach lighty. He tickled her. Tarika giggled, trying to push him off a little. Abhijeet didn't budge. Smirking he moved his hand upwards. His fingers traced the lower border of her bra on her chest, teasing her.

Tarika one hand rested on his chest and another around his neck, she kissed him near his lips.

"Abhijeet, cake microwave mein rakhne toh doh.."

Abhijeet ignored her. He buried his face into her neck, giving interrupted kisses. His hand now reached to the hook of her bra inside her top.

But she stopped him. Abhijeet was a bit disappointed but he composed himself thinking that Tarika might wanna bake the cake first for him?  
He left her giving a kiss on her forehead.

Tarika was glad that he didn't feel offended. She put the cake in the microwave setting the timer and temperature and then turned towards him.

"Isko time lagega.. now need to prepare the chocolate cream"

"Main madad kar deta hoon" Abhijeet offered her his help. Tarika giggled.

"Haas kyon rahi ho? Maine toh baas itna hi kaha na ki madad kar deta hoon" Abhijeet asked her, narrowing his eyes.

Tarika laughed more seeing his cute expressions.

"Nahi kuch nahi.. baas tum jab bhi madad karne ate ho na.. mera kaam mein aur late ho jata hai.."

Abhijeet understood what she hinted and smirked.

"Ab kya kare aap itna khubsurat distraction hai ki banda kaam mein madad karne ke jagah aap mein mashgul ho jata hai.." he flirted.

Tarika gave him an impossible look like 'tum kabhi nahi sudhroge' and Abhijeet grinned at her.  
Tarika started preparing chocolate cream. She was mixing dark chocolate with heavy cream when Abhijeet came behind her nuzzling his nose in her neck while his hands rested on her shoulder. He kept moving his hand from her shoulder to her hands feeling her smooth skin all the way.

Tarika shivered because of his sensual touch. She stopped doing what she was doing. Abhijeet holding her right hand with his right one started mixing the chocolates with the cream.  
He whispered in her ear, "See I'm just helping you".

Saying so.. he placed a kiss near her ear. She bit her lips to suppress the pleasurable sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. Abhijeet took her earlobe in his mouth gently sucking it and then bit it and again licking.

"Ohmmmm" Tarika couldn't hold the moan any longer.

Abhijeet started peppering trails of kisses from her neck till her shoulder while his hands were still busy in mixing the cream.

Tarika threw her head backwards on his shoulder giving Abhijeet the opportunity to make the kisses more sensual. He kissed her neck thoroughly. Tarika bit her lips hard. In a swift yet rough motion Abhijeet turned Tarika towards him and held her closure by the waist. His left hand went around her waists securely and his right hand held her chin. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Texture taste karein mix ka?" He said seductively.

Tarika hands sweated anticipating the coming events. Oh this man was more romantic than her imagination.  
And creative also.  
Sensual too.  
Addictive even.

He dipped his index finger in the chocolaty cream and offered Tarika to lick. Tarika gulped, but then made herself confident. She wasn't gonna act shy after all the boldness she had shown. Looking deep into his eyes she moved his face forward to lick his finger with slow, seductive motion. She took his finger in her mouth but Abhijeet managed to leave the traces of chocolate below her lips. Tarika took his finger in her mouth, licking him like a delicious candy looking directly into his eyes. That sight was a pure turn on for Abhijeet. After licking his finger completely, Tarika left his hand placing a wet kiss on his palm.

Abhijeet's eyes went to the corner of her lips where he left a trace of chocolate.

"Now my turn to taste" he said in a husky voice.

Abhijeet placed his mouth near Tarika's lips devouring the taste of the chocolate cream. He ran his tongue on her skin licking the little chocolate that was left. He placed an open mouth kiss after there was no cream left.

"The cream is more delicious than I thought", Abhijeet whispered against her lips. He teasingly brushed his lips with hers.

Tarika was tempted to be kissed hard by him. But he kept brushing his lips on her face making her want him more. Abhijeet went down to her throat still not kissing her exactly. Tarika was getting impatient. She held his head and pressed him on her skin. Abhijeet smirked, understanding her need but still didn't kiss her.

"Abhijeet please..."

"Please what?" Blowing air on her throat sensually.

"Don't tease me more."

"Okay as you wish."

Abhijeet left her making her bewildered. She looked at Abhijeet to see him raising his eyebrows with a mischievous grin on his face.  
She pushed him against the wall behind him and smashed her lips on his. Abhijeet wasn't ready for the unexpected blow.. he placed his palms on the wall to balance himself. Holding him by his collar, she pushed herself more into him biting his lips with hers. Abhijeet groaned in her mouth while placing his hands on her waist.

Breaking the kiss Tarika moved downwards kissing his jawline to his neck. She opened the first two buttons of his shirt and started peppering kisses on his hard toned body.

Abhijeet held her and bent her slightly. Bending over her while holding her waist he kissed her lips again. Passion. He kissed till Tarika was gasping for air. And then left her. Both stood straight and breathed heavily.

Abhijeet took off his shirt. Tarika eyes him up to down shamelessly. She doubted herself if she could stop him or not. She wanted him so bad all along the month and now she couldn't have him when he's already to be selfish.

Throwing his shirt on the counter walked with slow motion towards Tarika, making her take her steps back. She stopped bumping against the wall. She breathed heavily as he kept his one hand beside her head on the wall and leaned close to her.

"Would you mind taking off your top?" He asked in her ear. Of course he would love to do the honour. But he was just teasing her.

Tarika didn't know how to respond but she found herself nodding affirmatively to her surprise.

"Take it off for me babe."

 _Babe_.

It sounded so hot from his mouth.

He took a step back to allow himself a clear sight of her stripping (kind of).

Tarika crossed her hands holding the hem of her top. As she slid her top up with slow seductive motion Abhijeet got an instant hard on. He licked his lip seeing her breast covered with the lacy black bra, revealing her cleavage. Tarika threw the top over Abhijeet's shirt and breathed heavily making her chest thrust upwards downwards with a seductive motion.

Abhijeet again moved closer and resumed his previous position. His eyes locked with her, index finger moving downwards from her chin. His eyes travelled the path along her finger. Both stopped at her cleavage.  
Abhijeet's hands moved downwards brushing her breasts a little to rest on her bare stomach. Tarika gasped.

He buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you." He said once again.

"I missed you too."

"I missed being this close to you... for the very first time." He was kissing her neck.

Tarika became still hearing his voice.

"I missed you so much Tarika,' he continues, "I was so scared to die incomplete."

Normally this is a line a girl would say but that's how he was feeling. "All the while I was thinking that I couldn't make you mine the night before the mission and it was killing me."

Abhijeet stopped and again looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to be back to you so badly. I wanted to be your and I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to be selfish. Tarika,' he paused, "I want to be selfish. I want you." Abhijeet whispered the last sentence.

By this time Tarika had tears in her eyes. For the first time he was so vocal about his feelings and passion for her. She hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed his face into her neck placing her hand in his hair ruffling them. Abhijeet hugged her back with the same passion. A teardrop fell on Abhijeet's bare shoulder from Tarika's eye. Abhijeet became conscious. He tried to break the hug but Tarika didn't let him, instead she hugged him more tightly. Another tear drop fell from her eyes.

"What happened Tarika? Tum ro kyon rahi ho?"

"Shhh.. nothing..."

"No.. something happened."

He forcefully broke the hug and cupped her tear stained face.

"Mujhe nahi batayoge?" Abhijeet asked her with his concerned filled eyes.

Tarika smiled unknowingly seeing so much concern and love in his eyes for her. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

She didn't want to let him down.. not now at least. But she would have to at the end. Tarika felt guilty though she wasn't at fault at all she knew.

Tarika shook her head as no with, "kuch nahi huya hai.. sach mein..".

She pecked on his lips to divert his attention from her. She hugged him again. Abhijeet's hand went to her back, hugging her back. He was still thinking about Tarika.

Tarika knew he was still stuck on the same topic. So to divert him, she started placing kisses on his neck. She dragged her lips from his neck till his shoulder.

While her lips were working on his neck and shoulder, her hands ran on his bare back. Tarika's lips found his sensitive area behind his ear. She placed a soft kiss there and Abhijeet's mind was successfully diverted. He gasped and he pressed his palm on her back. Their half naked bodies were touching each other. Abhijeet pressed himself more into her feeling her more closely. Tarika's one hand came to his front and started exploring his hard chest. Her hand was continuously moving downwards from his chest to his stomach till his abdomen... Abhijeet held her hand with a quick reflex before it would reach more downwards.

Tarika smirked inwardly. She bit just below his ear. She started sucking the spot.

Abhijeet left her hand and started moving her hand on her back. When his hand reached the hook of her bra, Tarika placed her hand on his manhood and gave that a gentle squeeze making him groan.

"Tarikaaa... Ahhhmmm..."

Tarika gave him another squeeze. Abhijeet held her hand and pinned her against the wall roughly. His left hand was entwined with Tarika's right hand pressing her against the wall while the other was on Tarika's bare stomach. His mouth was working on Tarika's neck kissing her roughly. He roamed his fingers around Tarika's belly button while moving upward. He bit on her neck and a low groan escaped from Tarika's mouth. She held him by his neck closer to her. Tarika's concentration was on how Abhijeet was sucking where he just bit her when Abhijeet abruptly cupped her left breast in his big palm and gave a squeeze. Tarika drew in a sharp breath in pleasure. He left her neck dragging his lips through her throat till her cleavage while he pinched on her nipple over her bra making her moan his name.. "Abhiii..."

He massaged it continuously with his rough palm while kissing her other breast above her bra. Tarika was desperate to take off her bra and feel his lips over her entire chest. But she knew, she had to stop him. Now.

"Abhijeet..." She pushed him holding his shoulder.

Irritated with her continuous interruption he looked up at her with a bored expression. His hand didn't leave her left breast as he looked at her for an answer.

Tarika nodded no, slowly, indicating to him that they couldn't do it tonight. Abhijeet got the hint instantly. The look on her face was undoubtable.

He slowly slid down his hand, feeling dejected.

"I thought you want it as badly as I do." Abhijeet said, clearly disappointed.

"I do..." Tarika's voice cracked.

"Huh.." Abhijeet gave a teasing smile, shaking his head.

"Abhijeet..." She tried to hold her hand but he jerked that away and tool the shirt from the counter to wear it.

"Abhijeet... please listen to me..."

Abhijeet turned around and threw the shirt away once again, in rag.

"You should have stopped me long before. But.. No... you just got pleased with me... and now you are done... So, it's time for me to leave I guess."

"Abhi.. yesab tum kya bol rahe ho.. matlab.. kyun.. tum"

"Cause you are dumping me after turning me on dammit."

"Abhijeet I want it." She looked down.

"Doesn't seem so."

"Abhijeet... it's just we can't .. tonight."

"Why Tarika?" Abhijeet's voice softened as he held her face in between his palms. "Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi?" Suddenly he realized he had been very much selfish.. more than needed. "I am sorry.. wo main bas..."

Tarika placed her fingers on his lips to stop him talking further.

"You don't have to explain. I can understand. Mujhe hi bata dena chahiye jab tum ay.. tab hi.. But... I couldn't resist you being this close to me." she said.

"Kya batana chahiye tha.."

She looked down. He lifted her face again.

"Batao.. kya batana chahiye tha?" He asked again.

"I am on period." Tarika pressed her lips together.

"K-Kya?" Abhijeet couldn't believe his ears.

Tarika looked down.

"Tum..." Abhijeet raised both of his hands in the air rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Kya main.." Tarika asked, being offended a little this time.

"Nahi matlab... batana chahiye tha pehle..." Abhijeet said, composing himself.

"Tum naraj nahi ho na!"

"Ismein keisey narajgi.." He chuckled, "You couldn't control right?"

"I mean.. mujhe pata nahi tha tum aaj arahe ho..."

"Haan wo bhi.."

"Abhijeet tum... I am really sorry for taking it so further and then dumping you. But mera intention aisa weisa kuch nahi tha.. I just couldn't resist you. You know this right."

Abhijeet nodded.

"I know.. it's just..."

"It's just?"

"Now I need to Take a shower to ease myself." Abhijeet said, embarrassed on his hard on all of a sudden.

Tarika looked away, blushing a little..

"May be I ca-" She stopped with the microwave's sound which indicated the cake was ready.

Their attention went that way. Tarika took out the cake and the aroma filled the room and touched their nostrils.

"Waah Tarika ji.. kya khushbu hai! Mujhe toh bhook lag gaya..."

"Let's decorate it now"

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika placed the cake on a plate and poured the chocolate cream on it. Abhijeet was behind her all the time. Abhijeet hovered on the cake over her to take a good view when his body touched her back. Tarika felt Abhijeet's hard on..on her butt.

"Ab jaldi se ise cut karte hai.. I can't wait to have it." Abhijeet said in excitement.

"But mujhe toh kuch aur khana hai.." Tarika smirked with a naughty grin turning towards him.

"Kuch aur bhi banaya hai kya tumne?" Abhijeet asked innocently.

Tarika locked her hands around his neck and with a seductive voice said to him, "let this cake cool down... till then let's continue what we were doing."

Abhijeet gulped. He was already so hard, his jeans felt too tight for him. He was feeling uncomfortable then. He was badly in need of a shower.

"Umm Tarika... main.. matlab.." He didn't find his words.

"I..I need to take a shower.." Abhijeet freed himself from Tarika's grip quickly and went to the bedroom.

He was searching for a towel in the cupboard when Tarika pushed him against it. Before Abhijeet could understand anything, he found her lips pressed on his. While kissing him, she started roaming her hands on his chest making him groan. Abhijeet held her hand and broke the kiss.

"Tarika.. I.."

"Shhh..." Tarika placed her index finger on his lips.

"Just enjoy" Tarika whispered in his ear.

Tarika kissed him on his right cheek lingering her lips a little longer there.

She placed a kiss on his chin and dragged her lips to his throat. Abhijeet threw his behind giving her more access while placing his palms on the surface of the cupboard.

Tarika peppered kisses on his chest and rested her lips on his nipple. When her wet lips touched his right nipple, he gasped. Tarika sucked his nipple, nibbling them occasionally. She gave his other nipple the same attention. The sweet torture was getting unbearable for Abhijeet.

Tarika moved her lips to his stomach kissing his bare skin and stopped at the beginning of his jeans. She looked at him from her position and placed her hands on the buttons of his jeans.

"Ta- Tarika I.. I can manage..." Abhijeet gasped and tried to stop Tarika. He thought she would jerk him to ease.

Tarika chuckled getting his hint. She stood up again and leaned on his body.

"I think I owe to ease you, aren't I? As I am the one giving you the hard on." Tarika whispered in his ear.

"I... I don't want to cum on your hand... please." Abhijeet begged to escape.

"Then don't. We may have a better option."

Saying this she abruptly sat on her knees and undone his jean's button.

"Fuck Tarika... No..."

But she was done with the buttons by then. And Abhijeet though acting reluctant was anticipating the future events and getting turned on even more. He just didn't want to force Tarika into something she's not willing to do.

Tarika slid down his jeans till his mid thighs and ran her fingers above her boxers.

Abhijeet's dick had started paining by then. He feared he wouldn't last long and as he felt her lips through his boxer he almost exploited. He was shocked as he realized she's gonna give him a BJ.

Tarika pressed her lips on his dick over his boxer and Abhijeet whimpered. She slowly removed his boxer and freed his erection from his boxer. Abhijeet got self conscious about his that part of body for the first time. Tarika was entranced by the look of his erection.

 _Huge and thick._

The first thought came into her mind seeing his shaft. She leaned in close and held him with her right hand. Her hot breath on his erection wasn't helping him. He was self conscious, worried and excited at the same time. Looking into his eyes, Tarika put the head of his swollen member into her mouth.

The warm and wet feeling of her mouth around him made him lose his mind. He felt like the earth had moved beneath his feet, it was sensational. She took him in more and played with her tongue making him feel high. Abhijeet placed his hand on her head and groaned in pleasure which he never felt before..

"Tarikaahh...Oh my GOD!,,,"

She sucked him like a lollipop. He felt himself numb motionless with the pleasure he was getting and within a few minutes he felt that he would cum.

"Tarika.. I think I..I'm about to c..cum"

And he cum like crazy almost losing his senses.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was talking over the phone after the shower he had. He was in a towel around his waists.

"Nahi Daya... Haan yaar sach.. main ata hu na... Par.. acha thik hain... agar jarurat parein toh jarur bolana... haan haan pata hain bohot log hain kam karne ko.. ab chal.. rakh.. haan Bye." Abhijeet cut the call and turned around.

He saw Tarika coming out of the bathroom after taking her shower in another pair of shorts, with a Loose T-shirt this time. She smiled at him. Abhijeet gave her an awkward smile. He didn't know why he was feeling like that all on a sudden.

"Main Table ready karti hu... Tum ajao niche.." Tarika left.

Abhijeet put on his jeans and followed her.

.

.

He took his shirt from the counter and wore that while Tarika was rushing in and out of the kitchen arranging the dishes on the table.

As Tarika was setting the plates on table Abhijeet hugged her from the backside. Tarika leaned towards him a little to acknowledge his affection, still busy with the arrangements.

"Tarika..." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm..."

"Kuch nahi..." Abhijeet wasn't sure what to say.

Tarika turned in his arms. Resting her hands on his chest she looked into his eyes who after the initial eyelock tried to divert his gaze but Tarika's eyeballs kept tracing his'.

"Bolo?" Tarika encouraged him.

"Nahi.. matlab.. I don't know what to say.. " Abhijeet chuckled.

"You don't need to say anything." Tarika smiled. "Ever."

"Sure?"

"Hmm.." Tarika nodded.

"But.. still I want to know."

"Know what?" Tarika was confused a bit this time.

"ki... ki..."

"Ki?"

"Did.. did you enjoy it? I mean... was it okay or you felt uncomfortable."

"Abhijeet," Tarika's voice was demanding, "I can do anything for you." She assured him.

"That's the point."

"Means?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"YOU SAID FOR ME." He softened his voice way too much, "what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah... Did you want it too? For yourself. Like, did you enjoy it."

Tarika felt all aww over his care and affection. She pecked his lips.

"Tarika..."

She pecked again.

"Batao na..."

Again a peck...

"Tarika!" He groaned.

"Of course I did Abhijeet." She smiled. But then her face fell a little, "You.. You enjoyed it right? I know I wasn't that good... It was my first time na... But I.. "

Abhijeet pecked her lips.

"Batao na..."

Again a peck.

"Arey"

Before Abhijeet could give another peck, Tarika pushed him a little.

He laughed, hugging her tightly.

"One of the best moments of my life Tarika." He whispered against her hair.

Abhijeet broke the hug and sat on a chair.

"C'mon I am starving and also I can't wait to taste the cake."

Tarika smiled as she started serving the prepared dishes.

* * *

 **Read and Review Please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**_After one week._**

In a maroon shirt with black blazer and black formal pants with a glass of orange juice in hand, he was standing near the juice bar all the time eyeing her.

"Kya baat hai Boss! Yaha aise akele khare ho?"

Averting his gaze from her sight he turned towards the source of the voice, "nahi wo baas aise hi..."

He took a deep sigh keeping the half empty glass on the counter.

"Jayo baat karlo usse.."

"I tried.. but wo meri koi baat sune tab na.."

"Iss baar toh galti tumhara hai.. ab bhugatna toh parega.."

"I know.. tujhe alag se yaad dilane ki zaroorat nahi hai.. huh", Abhijeet shrugged disappointed, getting more irritated and frustrated than he already was.

Daya knew his buddy was extremely wrong this time. But still he wanted to help him and not make him more frustrated.

"At first calm down man. Aise hi chidte rahoge na toh baat banne ki jagah aur bigar jana hai..."

Abhijeet took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sorry yaar.. pata nahi kya ho jata hai mujhe kabhi kabhi.. gusse pe control hi nahi rehta.."

"Jo ho gaya so gaya.. ab socho use kaise manaoge.."

"Hmmm.. Thanks."

Daya patted his shoulder and left leaving him alone.

He couldn't take his eyes off her from the moment she had entered the party in her royal blue colour off shoulder dress which was wrapped tightly around her perfect figure till her mid thighs. It is very rare to see her in anything other than her formal lab dresses and jeans. And occasionally those shorts and tops.

His mind travelled to that evening when he had returned from a mission a week ago. Flashes of their hot make out sessions came in front of his eyes and he shook them away not wanting to get a hard on just by the memories of his hot girlfriend. After that night he hadn't got a chance to be close to her again. First his after mission formalities and then that kidnapping case. And to add the fuel he said something very harsh which made Tarika hurt. And she's now avoiding his mere presence. He apologized a thousand times but she acted ignorant every time.

Taking a fresh glass of orange juice he walked towards her, with all new enthusiasm. His one hand inside his pants' pocket and another holding the glass he joined Tarika and Purvi. Purvi noticed him first behind Tarika and excused herself before even Abhijeet could ask her too.

"Tarika.. main bas abhi ati hu..." Purvi left.

"Arey par..."

"Tarika..." Abhijeet's soft voice reached her ear and she turned to face him with a stiff face.

"Good evening Abhijeet." She said, formally.

Abhijeet composed his anger and smiled at her.

"Tum... akele.. I mean..."

"Akele kaha.. Purvi hain na... "

"Acha.. " he nodded. He forwarded the glass of juice towards her, "juice?"

"No thanks..." Tarika denied.

Abhijeet sighed.

"Tarika... I'm... "

"Sorry wo... I think Shreya is calling me..." Tarika rushed from there.

Abhijeet kept the glass with a bang on the nearby table which earned him a little attention from the surroundings. He composed himself and left that place immediately to see where Tarika went.

Tarika was going towards the washroom when she felt a sudden pull. Before she could shout out in reflex, she felt her mouth covered with a familiar hand. Her eyes met with the deep brown eyes.

Abhijeet moved his hand from Tarika's mouth cupping her face in his palm while his other hand was wrapped around her back holding her tightly close to him. Tarika's hands were resting on his chest creating a little distance between them.

"Ye kya battameezi hai Abhijeet.. mujhe choro"

"Chorne ke liye thodi na pakra hai.." He joked to lighten the situation but what he got an angry stern stare from her.

Abhijeet understanding the gravity of the situation made his face serious. He was actually serious about the whole mess he created.

"I'm sorry Tarika. Tumhe toh pata hai na.. main gusse mein kuch bhi bol deta hoon.."

"You can't justify what you said with this.."

"I know Tarika.. galati meri hai.. main maafi mang raha hoon na uske liye.."

"Sirf maafi mang lene se sab kuch thik nahi ho jata hai Abhijeet.. this time you have hurt me very much..", Tarika's eyes moistened with tears and Abhijeet wanted to punch himself at that very moment.

A teardrop fell from Tarika's eye and Abhijeet wiped that with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Please Tarika.. don't let your tears flow for the mistake I have made.. I am sorry." Abhijeet apologized once again with his soft and deep hoarse voice.

She could see the sincerity and the guilt he was having in his eyes. At that very moment, Tarika felt herself getting weak. She felt the urge to forgive him. But she was deeply hurt this time.. she was in no mood to forgive him so easily for the mean words he dared to utter.

She jerked him making him lose his grip around her. Taking the chance she freed herself from him and started walking away.

Abhijeet tried to stop her with, "Tarika please meri baat toh suno.."

But she was gone.

"Arghh" He punched the wall hard in anger and frustration hurting his fist.

.

.

.

Abhijeet came back to the party hall looking for another chance to talk to Tarika. He was adamant to pacify her tonight at any cost. He couldn't tolerate her ignorance anymore, it was paining him like hell.

 _'You deserve this'_ His inner self mocked him.

After a while Every couple joined the dance floor. It was a marriage anniversary party of the commissioner. Abhijeet didn't feel like going to the party but he had to come due to ACP. And also he wanted to grab any chance he got to pursue Tarika.

Every couple joined.. except Abhirika. Abhijeet was looking at her only but she didn't give him a damn and continued talking with random girls from the party. Meanwhile a handsome cop approached Tarika for a dance. Tarika looked at Abhijeet, as if warning him that she might go with the cop on the dance floor. But seeing his fallen face she dismissed the idea and refused the cop politely.

Abhijeet moved towards her.

"Can we dance?" He asked, guilt.

"No.." She denied, flatly.

"Tarika...!"

Daya came towards them.

"C'mon Tarika... kar lo Dance.. narajgi apne jagah.. dance apne jagha..."

"Mujhe nahi karna dance iske sath.." said Tarika.

"Acha thik hain.. mere sath kar lo!" Daya offered.

"Daya!" Abhijeet urged his best friend.

"Haan.. aur tum Shreya ke sath kar lo..."

"Mujhe nahi karna kisi ke sath dance..." Abhijeet left them angrily and walked away.

"Main naraj hu.. is baat pe bhi narajgi hain usey! How rude of your friend Daya.." said Tarika.

"Wo toh aisahi hain.. tumhe toh pata hi hain... tumhe ab usey maaf kar dena chahiye..."

Tarika looked down.

"Baat maafi ki nahi hain Daya.."

"What do you mean? Usne wahi sab batey mujhse bhi toh kaha. In fact.. wo toh jo aye bol deta hain.. par sirf mujhse... isbar pehli baar tumse keh diya... coz wo tumhe sach mein apne life me jagah de raha hain.. permanent wala.. ye bhi toh samjho..."

Tarika looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Tarika.." Daya raised his hands in the air, helpless.

"But he was right.. mujhe uski jindagi mein etna dakhal nahi dena chahiye... Maine apne aap ko kuch jayadahi important man liya uske zindagi mein " Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was sitting at a corner looking lost.

"Tarika tum aise kyon bol rahi ho.. tum bohot important ho uske liye.. tum bhi jante ho.. uske do char gusse mein kiye gaye baaton se ye sacchai nahi badalne wala.. I hope you understand this."

Tarika kept silent. After a pause, "Daya tum jayo.. dance with Shreya. She must be waiting for you."

"Per tum.."

Tarika cut him with, "I am fine."

Daya reluctantly nodded and left.

Tarika stood at a corner looking at the couples dancing together while occasionally glancing at Abhijeet who was also stealing glances of her.

"Tarika?" Someone called her from behind. Tarika turned and a smile spread on her face.

"Anjali you.. what a pleasant surprise!"

"Tu toh bilkul waise hi hai.. jaisa college me thi.. the beauty queen"

"Tu bhi toh pehle jaisa hi hai.."

"Kaha yaar.. dekh shaadi ke baad moti ho gayi.. waise tu bata tera kya chal raha.. koi mila ki nahi?" Anjali winked at her with naughtiness.

A sad smile passed Tarika's face which Anjali noticed.

"Sorry agar maine kuch jaida bol diya ho toh.."

"Are nahi.. don't be sorry. Actually hai koi.. but.. umm thora sa jhagra ho gaya baas.."

"Relationship me yesab hota rehta hai.. don't worry. Sab thik ho jayega."

Tarika nodded, giving a small smile.

"Ye sab chor aur bata tu yaha kaise..?"

And they got indulged in their sweet talks reminiscing their college life.

Abhijeet was continuously looking at Tarika, her expressions. He couldn't avert his eyes from her smiling face.

.

.

After the dance that he of course missed with Tarika he moved to the buffet. Tarika was already filling her plates there. Abhijeet ignored her and filled his plates with fried rice without thinking anything. Tarika noticed that it had potatoes in it.

"Ismein Alu hain." She informed him, slightly annoyed with his ignorance.

"Haan.. toh kya hua?" He was no less than her.

"Tumhe allergy hain in case you have forgotten." She rolled her eyes.

Abhijeet filled his mouth with two spoonfuls of rice in front of her making Tarika looking at him surprised with an O shaped mouth. Abhijeet ate more. Tarika closed her mouth and walked away to the other counter without saying anything. Abhijeet chewed vigorously as if the rice had done all the fault.

Abhijeet calmed himself down drinking a glass of water. He sat down at a table with the plate. Before he could have another spoon Tarika slipped the plate away from the table and placed another plate in front of him. Abhijeet looked up at her from his seat.

"Apke zindagi mein dakhal dene ka haaq toh nahi hain mujhe.. par as a... as a doctor main dekh nahi sakti ki koi allergic hoke bhi mere samne wo cheez khaye."

Tarika said all these without looking at him while the latter was only looking at her face. Tarika walked away with the previous plate before Abhijeet could even react.

He sighed and ate from the plate Tarika had brought for him.

The party soon almost came to an end. Everyone was bidding bye to each other. It was time to leave.

"Tum sab chalo.. main thodi der baad niklungi.." Tarika said to Daya.

"Kyon? Koi problem hai..?" Before Abhijeet could ask, Daya asked her.

"Areh nahi Daya.. baas bohot dino baad college friend mil gayi.. toh main baas thodi der baad nikal jayungi. "

"Okay.."

"Daya tumlog niklo.. main bhi baad mein aata hoon," Abhijeet said, eyeing Tarika.

Daya understood that Abhijeet didn't want to leave without Tarika. He just nodded and left with the team members.

Ignoring Abhijeet, Tarika went towards Anjali. Abhijeet followed her inside the hall and stood far away in a corner from the Duo. He started feeling sweaty all of a sudden and his vision was getting blurry too. Abhijeet started pressing his hand on his forehead. Tarika noticed it from the corner of her eyes. She knew it was the reaction of allergy. She started taking steps towards him excusing herself from her friend.

Abhijeet started having trouble in breathing. He placed his hand on his chest trying to inhale more air. Tarika ran to him and held him before he could lose his balance.

Tarika quickly made him sit on the nearby chair. Tarika started searching his coat pockets but didn't get what she was looking for.

"Medicine kaha hai tumhara?" Tarika asked in a restless tone.

"Na..nahi.. hai.." Abhijeet replied gasping for air.

Meanwhile Anjali came to the spot.

"Ye toh senior Inspector Abhijeet hai na.. tere colleague.. Inhe kya huya hai..?"

"Allergy ka reaction. Anjali can you please bring water?"

She nodded and rushed to bring water for Abhijeet.

Tarika started rubbing on his chest. She made Abhijeet drink water but he was choking.

Tarika rushed to the reception leaving Abhijeet in Anjali's care.

"Do you have first aid medicines?"

"Which medicine mam?" Receptionist asked.

"Allergy."

"Here... which one do you need?" She showed her a box full of medicines.

Tarika took some tablets and an injection if his condition got any worse.

"Thank you."

"But mam..."

"I am a doctor."

Tarika rushed to Abhijeet without hearing the receptionist.

"Abhijeet... ye lo." Tarika forcefully made him gulp the medicine.

"It will work? " Anjali asked Tarika.

"Hopefully." Tarika sighed.

Abhijeet's breathing started to ease after a few minutes.

"You better?" Tarika asked.

"A bit."

Anjali sighed.

"Chal Tarika main nikal ti hu.. Rohit is waiting for me. Aur weather bhi kharap hone wala hain... "

Tarika nodded.

"Thanks for the help!"

"Kya tu bhi! Chal Bye." Anjali turned towards Abhijeet, "bye sir."

"Bye."

Anjali left.

Tarika noticed Abhijeet's condition and started to worry.

"Abhijeet, I think Tumhe injection bhi le leni chhaiye."

"I am fine." his voice was rushed due to coughing and swelling of his air passage.

"Dikh raha hain kitna fine ho." Tarika thought for a while.

"Tum... tum drive bhi nahi kar paoge. Main chor deti hu tumhe chalo..."

"Tarika..." Abhijeet said softly, "Tum gussa nahi hui mujh pe!"

"Mujhe pata hain tumne ye mujhe gussa dilane ke liye hi kiya hain.." Tarika looked down.

Abhijeet coughed.

"Abhijeet tum thik toh ho na.." She rubbed his back.

"Haan.. I.. I need to lay down."

"Main.."

"Book a room please..." Abhijeet paused and then indicated to her that he didn't have any second intention added, "for me."

Tarika looked outside. It had already started storming. She's suspicious that Abhijeet was trying to take her private to make her understand. She didn't want to melt with his tricks but she couldn't refuse seeing his condition. She nodded.

"wait here."

She left for the reception once again.

Abhijeet grinned to himself. At least this allergy had a _good_ side.

.

.

"I want two..." Tarika thought in mind.."nahi.. agr gusse me phir ulta sedha kuch kar liya toh.. uska koi bharosa nahi"

"No.. I want one room for tonight."

The receptionist nodded and after checking told her to fill in the details. Tarika completed the formalities and came to Abhijeet with the key of the room.

"Let's go.."

Abhijeet stood up and acted like he was stumbling. Tarika held him quickly and he smirked inwardly as his plan worked.

They both went to the room following a hotel boy who was guiding them. Tarika made Abhijeet sit on the bed. She gave the boy a tip and closed the door.

"Coat utaro.." Tarika ordered him.

"Irada kya hai Tarika ji" he flirted with a naughty grin but upon receiving Tarika's dead glare he changed his expression quickly.

Tarika bent towards downwards and touched his right shoe and Abhijeet quickly held her hands.

"Ye kar rahi ho.. main karta hoon na.."

Tarika knew Abhijeet never liked her touching his foot for whatever the reason would be.

"Tum chup nahi reh sakte thodi der..." Tarika retorted.

Abhijeet sighed and let her do whatever she wanted as he didn't want to make her more angry and irritated than she already was.

Tarika removed his shoes and socks and put them on the right place while Abhijeet was just looking at her thinking how much she cares for him in spite of being so angry with him.

Abhijeer took off his coat.. opened up two buttons of his shirt... tucked the shirt out of his pants and lied down. Tarika turned off the AC.

"AC kyu band kiya!" Abhijeet complained.

Tarika glared at him and walked towards the window. She opened the window and fresh air filled the room, making Abhijeet relaxed.

Tarika walked to him and stood near the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Abhijeet nodded.

"Agar taklif ho toh bolo.. Injection bhi hain.."

"I am fine."

"Tum darte ho kya injection se?" Tarika giggled.

Abhijeet felt relaxed seeing her like that. He with a fake pout sat up.

"Tum lao injection... lagao mujhe "

"Kya kr rahe ho tum? Let jao..." Tarika pushed him on the bed forcefully.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika as she was still bent over her. She realized his gaze on her and was about to stand up when she fell on him as he pulled her by her waist. Their chest collided with each other and Tarika felt uncomfortable for the very first time with Abhijeet. She lowered her eyes and tried to get up without any arguments but Abhijeet was holding her tight.

Tarika didn't want to feel like that with him. She wanted him. She loved him. She lusted him even. _But what happened to her emotions all of a sudden?_

She was deeply hurt by his words. More than she could explain or show. And from then she barely felt like going close to him. That desire, that passion had just evaporated somewhere. She hated it. But she couldn't help it.

"You are looking divine in this dress Tarika." Abhijeet said, seductively, trying to have his way with her.

But as he felt Tarika was fiddling in his arms he realized he was making her uncomfortable. Heck, he never wanted to do that with her.

He left her, guilt on his actions. Tarika got up slowly still refusing to meet his eyes. She stood there memorizing the design of the floor. Abhijeet sat up. Sighing he looked at her and then continued..

"I am sorry Tarika.. I... I didn't want to make you feel like this."

Tarika nodded vigorously, knowing perfectly well.

"Shit Tarika... You are crying." In a moment he was standing in front of her holding her face.

He wiped her tears. But again tears left from her eyes. He felt helpless and miserable for being the reason for her tears.

"Tum mujh per chillao... mujhe maar bhi lo.. but don't cry please"

Tarika sniffed. She had been suppressing her emotions for the last three days since he said those harsh words to her.

Abhijeet didn't know how to console her this time. He hugged her making her head rest on his shoulder and started rubbing her head and shoulder.

Tarika held his shirt in her fist and asked him suppressing her sobbing,

"Why did you say that Abhi..? I thought I..I have the right.. but I don't..."

He cut her with an urgent tone, "you have the right Tarika.. please aisa mat bolo.. maine jo kuch bhi kaha gusse main kaha.."

Tarika broke the hug pushing him a bit to make distance between them, "kabhi kabhi insaan gusse mein sach bhi bol deta hai."

Abhijeet again held her shoulders, closing the gap between them.

"Believe me Tarika I didn't mean anything what I said that time."

He looked into her eyes to see if his words were reaching her or not. He saw mixed emotions in her eyes, he could see the mental turmoil she was going through. He regretted once again that moment which caused a rift between them.

* **Flashback** *

CID team was working on a high profile case. Minister's son was involved in the case. Abhijeet arrested him but because of the pressure of the higher authority, they had to free him. That bastard challenged Abhijeet in front of all.

"Kaha tha na maine.. main choot jayunga.. pakar sakte ho toh pakar lena" He left the bureau laughing at him.

Abhijeet was boiling in anger that a criminal just left in front of his eyes. He was determined to put him behind the bar and make him rot for the rest of his life.

He got a tip from his informer that a drug deal was about to take place and the minister's son was involved in it. He made a plan of going there alone in disguise to gather evidence before arresting that bastard.

He did as he planned. He went to the disco where the drug deal was taking place without informing anyone about his plan as he knew Daya would never let him go alone. But once again that bastard fled away without leaving any proper evidence and in the process two of his men shot Abhijeet recognizing him. But thankfully he was fine.. just one bullet passed through touching his right arm.

He returned back to the bureau with whatever evidence he got from there totally frustrated and angry with himself because of his failure to catch him red handed.

"Abhijeet tum pagal ho gaye ho kya? Uske adde pe aise hi akele nikal pare bina hume kuch bhi bataye.." Daya scolded him.

"Toh kya karta.. haat pe haat dhare baithe rehta.. dekha na tumne.. kaise challenge karke gaya hai.."

Abhijeet was shaking in anger.

Tarika was doing his dressing. She was almost done with it.

"Haan toh kya tum bina soche samjhe aise nikal paroge? Dekha na kya huya.. agr tumhe kuch ho jata toh.." Tarika scolded him in anger.

"Kya ho jata.. mar hi jata na main..per wo kamina haat se nikal gaya"

"Kaab se bakwas kiye ja rahe ho.. ab ghar chalo aram ki zaroorat hai tumhe.."

"Nahi..Jab tak main use arrest nahi kar leta mujhe chain nahi ayega.."

"Baas Abhijeet.. bohot karli apni man mani.. ab chup chap chalo mere sath" Tarika retorted.

"Jab taq main use salakho ke piche nahi bhej leta tab taq main kahi nahi jane wala "

"Abhijeet we will catch him. You please calm down." Daya suggested.

"Haan Abhijeet... dekho, chalo.. pehle ghar chal ke rest kar lo.. phir aram se soch lena ki kya karna hain." Tarika held his arm gently.

"Maine kaha na mujhe nahi jana. Please mujhe akele chor do."

"Abhijeet.."

"Tarika, I said leave me alone."

"I won't.. you know this." Tarika barked back at him. "Hamesha tumhari manmani nahi chalegi."

"Hamesha meri hi manmani chale gi...Mera life hai..main jo marzi karunga.. _**mere zindegi mein dakhal andazi maat karo tum**_ " Abhijeet told Tarika in rage.

Tarika was shocked at the choice of his words. Not only Tarika but Daya and other team members were shocked too. She left his arm that she was holding to take him home. Did he just say what she heard? Tears were threatening to come in her eyes. She left the place in hurt and anger leaving him.

Abhijeet instantly regretted what he said to her in his anger. He called her to stop,

"Tarika...".

But she was already gone. Abhijeet felt angry himself more and banged his fist on the table releasing his anger.

* **Flashback ends.** *

Abhijeet shook Tarika gently.

"I am sorry Tarika... Dekho.. main gusse mein.."

"Gusse mein kya Abhijeet! Gusse mein log sach bolte hain.." Tarika looked up at him.

"Nahi Tarika.. hamesha nahi.. You do have rights on me."

"I thought I had. But... Abhijeet," she paused, "main kabhi bhi tumhare aur tumhare kam ke bich nahi ana chahti thi... aur na ana chahti hu. I know that you love your job more than anything in this world. And I appreciate it. Main.. main koi hak na kabhi manga hain.. aur na kabhi manungi... par.. " Tarika looked away, "par.. tumhare liye mera jo care hain.. jo pyar hain use haq ka nam maat do Abhijeet."

"Tarika!" Abhijeet said, helplessly.

"Tum kuch maat bolo Abhijeet..."

"Kyu na bolu! 4 Din se naraj ho.. baat nahi kar rahi ho.. phone nahi utha rahi ho... Main karu toh kya karu!" He left her and said desparately.

"I need time for it."

"It's already been 4 fucking days! How long do you take? A decade!" He was in rage.

"So, you think it's nothing? And I am over reacting?" Tarika was also on fire.

"No... I do not. I just know we need to talk. Tarika, gusse mein agar kal ko tumne mujhe kuch keh diya toh kya main tumhe chor dunga? nahi... "

"Main tumhe chor nahi rahi Abhijeet..." She looked at the other side. "Par khair, jane do perhaps it's not easy for you to understand how much I am hurt."

Abhijeet again moved near her and held her shoulders.

"I understand Tarika." He said softly. "And I am sorry. I want to rectify it. You of all the people should know how much important you are in my life. And you have every right on me."

Tarika slowly looked into her eyes. Tears were threatening to come out from her orbs.

"Do I?"

"Of course."

"Then promise me that you will never stop me when I will care for you. Promise me that you will not try to run away when I will try to hold you. Promise me that you will never ask me to stop loving you..."

"I promise I promise I promise." Abhijeet whispered and touched her forehead with his.

He hugged her tightly.

"I love you Tarika... I love you very very very much. And you are one of the best things ever happened to me. I mean it." He cuddled her in his arms.

They broke the hug after sometimes.

"Thanks." Abhijeet smiled.

"Just don't forget your promises."

"I won't."

Abhijeet smiled big and then looked outside the window.

"You wanna go back home?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah.. Just the itching." Abhijeet scratched his neck.

"Abhi bhi bohot tej barish ho rahi hain. I think we should stay the night, " Tarika said, awkwardly. She wasn't still ready to digest his proximity. Abhijeet understood her instantly.

"Umm.. okay.." said Abhijeet. "But.. tum in kapro mein so toh nahi sakogi!"

Tarika looked down at her outfit. He's right. She remembered how excited she was for the party. She had selected this dress to wear before their fight. Abhijeet loved blue. And today... they didn't even dance. Abhijeet didn't even tell her properly how she was looking.

"Weisey.. You are looking beautiful in this dress." Now when the fight was over he couldn't keep the comment to himself which wanted to come out of his mouth the moment he saw her in that dress.

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet missed her blush.

"Matlab you look beautiful in all dresses... Par.. aj... aj kuch jayada hi achi lag rahi ho.."

"Acha?"

"Haan... I mean..."

Tarika looked away smiling. This man was irresistible. Even if she wasn't feeling like going close to him she doubted she could spend the whole night in the same room with him without being seduced by him.

Coming out of her thought she looked at him and found him shirtless in front of her. Tarika gulped seeing his chest.

"Abhijeet tum..." Tarika was a little disappointed with his behaviour.

But he forwarded the shirt to her.

"Change into this... You will feel comfortable. The shirt is big enough."

Tarika nodded and started moving towards the washroom to get changed. But stopped in her way as she heard him calling her,

"Tarika.."

She turned to him with a questioning gaze. His eyes were hesitant but still willing to convey something.

"Umm.. nahi ku..kuch nahi.."

Tarika went little close to him while holding his shirt in her hand.

"You can tell me what's in your mind." Tarika gave him an assuring gaze.

"I don't know how to... I mean how you will take it at this moment."

"What is it?" Tarika got more curious to know.

"From the time I saw you in this dress... I couldn't avert my gaze from you.. I- I"

"You?" Tarika encouraged him to say further.

"I wanted to be the one to take off the dress" he said in one go and Tarika gulped while listening to his open statement filled with desire.

"No.. no.. please don't take it otherwise. It's just..umm.. leave it. Tum jayo.. please just change." Abhijeet quickly told her before she could think that he wanted something else.. something more. Because in reality he didn't want that thing either at this moment because he was still in his guilt. It was just the dress on her that made his mind crazy.

Abhijeet turned, showing his back towards Tarika not wanting to make the situation more awkward for them.

Tarika stood still there fidgeting with his shirt in her hands not knowing what to do.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
So it seems like AbhiRika aren't in mood... so will they do it or not? To know further, do review.**

 **The updates of "The Unwelcome Guest" is going to be delayed because the writers are busy. Please keep patience and keep praying.**

 **Till then enjoy this one...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : RATED M ! Read At Your Own Risk !**

* * *

Tarika noticed rashes on his back. She came in front of him putting his shirt on the bed and found that he had rashes on his chest and stomach too.

She brushed her fingers lightly on them. Abhijeet gasped, feeling her fingers brushing against his naked skin so gently. Her mere touch was enough for him to get turned on. He quickly held her hand stopping her from moving her hands further.

The expression on his face and his hold was enough for Tarika to realize that he's in need of her. But at that moment his better health was her priority. She brushed off the thoughts and decided to push him the injection.

"Abhijeet tum baitho.. I'll prepare the injection... "

"Iski kya zaroorat hai Tarika.. I'll be fine.."

"Just shut up and sit down."

Abhijeet didn't protest more as the itching was actually increasing and he quietly sat down on bed.

Tarika's cleavage was on show before him as she bent towards him to inject the injection into his arm. Abhijeet averted his gaze to avoid looking at her cleavage.

Tarika rubbed his musculine left arm after the injection to ease the pain. Abhijeet looked away thanking the stars in his mind.

Tarika disposed the syringe and came to Abhijeet. She stood in front of him. Abhijeet was looking at her matching blue heels. Damn it!

"You will feel even better now."

Abhijeet just nodded.

Few moments of silence.

"You should change now."

"I will change later." Tarika stated and sat beside him. Their bodies were almost touching each other.

Abhijeet couldn't help but scratch his arms and neck due to the itching.

Tarika held his hand.

"Don't." Tarika demanded.

"It's irritating." Abhijeet complained

"Haan toh aur khao Alu." Tarika teased him.

Abhijeet pretended as if he didn't hear her and kept doing his hands on his body.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika warned him, "Etna roughly koi scratch karta hain bhala!"

"Uff..." Abhijeet was getting irritated.

"Lao.. main kar deti hu..."

"Na.. nahi... Tarikaa.. it's okay..." Abhijeet was horrified with the idea.

But Tarika didn't listen. She scratched the rednesses on his body with so much love and affection.

With each touch, it was getting harder for Abhijeet to control. Her slow and affectionate touches were teasing him. It was evident from Abhijeet's reaction that he was having a hard time to keep his hands to himself while her hands were on his body. Tarika smirked seeing the effects of her mere touch on his body. She was getting more and more comfortable with the situation. She scooted closer to him and now her body was touching his. Tarika started roaming her fingers teasingly on his rashes while a shiver ran through his spine.

"Tarika.."

Tarika gave him an innocent expression.

"What?"

"Stop what you are doing.."

"I am just helping you.. see" saying so she again teased him and this time she brushed her fingers near his nipple and Abhijeet groaned inwardly not wanting to show her how much he was turning on.

Abhijeet quickly held her hands and moved them away from his body.

"Lagta hai aj sadhu purush ki tapasya bhang hone ko hai..." Tarika whispered in his ear, instigating him more.

Abhijeet took a sharp breath to control the sensation that he was having right then.

"I now know to which extent you can go... and I am a man Tarika..." with a pause he continued, "And I know you are not ready tonight... so you better keep your hands to yourself."

Abhijeet moved far from Tarika so that now their bodies weren't touching each other.

"And what about you?" Tarika couldn't but ask him the question.

Abhijeet chuckled.

"That doesn't matter"

"It matters to me.. I wanna know Abhijeet"

"No I don't." Though Tarika didn't want it, but he didn't want it to happen also, disappointed her.

Abhijeet continued seeing her fallen face to clear the air,

"Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want you to give in to my desire. I don't want it to happen just because I want it. I want it to happen only when both of us want it."

He cared so much about her, her feelings, her comfort, what she wanted. This was all she needed to want him immensely leaving all the differences behind her. She flung her arms around him pressing her soft lips on his rough ones bewildering him. He wasn't expecting this from her right at that moment.

She kissed him hard, not giving him a chance. Before she could deepen the kiss, he held her by her shoulders and forcefully broke the kiss.

"Tarika, don't test my patience... please"

"You don't have to be patient" She said looking into his eyes.

He could see that she meant every word she said. But still he didn't want to proceed further thinking that she's doing this for him. He didn't want her to regret it later at any cost. Because if she does even for a while, he will be shattered.

"No Tarika.. not tonight. I don't want you to regret it later.. I won't be able to tolerate it." He told her his honest feelings.

Tarika's love and desire for him increased more with each word. _'It's so easy to fall in love with him again and again_ ' she thought in her mind and a smile crept on her lips.

But she knew it's never easy to make a stubborn Abhijeet understand something. So she planned to seduce him once again and to show him that she really wanted him.

"I don't want to force you either." Tarika said. "Jeisa tumhe thik lage."

"Tarika.. plz don't be sad." Abhijeet moved close to her.

"I am not Abhijeet... In Fact I am so happy that you think this way."

She touched his cheek looking into his eyes, "I know I tried to seduce you that very first night... but after that everything has changed.. specially after the night you return from mission.. in between we have many encounters and things have changed."

"Tarika..", He held her hand.

"We will do it.. when we both feel like doing it and also when we will feel like the other one is not pushing themselves into it. Ab toh mujhe bhi lagega ki tum mere liye kar rahe ho bas..." Tarika gave him an assuring smile. Abhijeet kissed her palm before taking it in between his hands.

"You are amazing Tarika."

"I know." Tarika winked.

"Ab naraz toh nahi ho na mujhse?"

"No way Abhijeet.. Ek dam nahi. Aur dekho na brighter side... we have this night all to ourselves. We can spend the night together, talking, cuddling, watching tv.. and nobody could disturb us."

Abhijeet nodded accepting her point.

"Ab chalo main change kr leti hu..." she stood up.

The shirt was on bed. She looked at the shirt and a shiver ran down her spine imagining her wearing his shirt, being wrapped in his fragrance. This would be the very first time. She would probably steal the shirt sometime keeping it as a memory.

"Tarika..."

She came into her senses.

"K.. kuch keh rahe the.."

"Kaha khoyi hui ho... Main keh raha tha ki tumhare heels... bathroom mein slip ho gayi toh... ise yahi chor jao..."

"Oh.. acha.. Haan..."

Tarika sat down beside him and took off her heels. Abhijeet was watching her heels in aww.

"Etni high heels mein tum chalti keisey ho!"

"Ab adat ho gayi hain..."

"Phir bhi... aur mujhse ketne lambi lagti ho..." He pouted.

"Aww..." She stood up barefoot and pulled him in front of her.

"Ab same same?" She said innocently.

Abhijeet smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Perfect."

Tarika then turned her back towards him slowly. Abhijeet was confused. Tarika waited for a few seconds for his response but upon receiving no attention she turned her face a little to see him.

"You wanted to take the dress off."

Abhijeet got shocked. He didn't know what to say or do. It's true that he wanted to but now... he didn't know if he should or not though she was absolutely fine with it and also willing to let him do. One part of him badly wanted it but one part of him was still hesitant.

"It's fine if you don't want now" Tarika's voice had clear disappointment. She was about to move but Abhijeet stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulders.

He moved his face near her right shoulder and placed a gentle kiss there.

"How can I miss such a golden opportunity?" He whispered softly in her ear making her smile.

Abhijeet moved his hand towards her back to unzip her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down taking his own sweet time.

He placed both of his hands one her shoulders and slowly moved downwards feeling her smooth skin with his rough palms making her shiver slightly while letting the dress fall down.

Abhijeet's eyes fell on her matching lacy blue underwear giving him an instant hard on. He took a sharp breath in to control his hormones.

He burrowed his head on her shoulder and his hands were entwined with hers resting on respective sides of her body. He inhaled the beautiful fragrance coming from her and closed eyes to not look at her as he was already losing control over himself. He so wanted to look at her beautiful and luscious breast wrapped in that lacy blue bra. But he couldn't muster the courage to turn her around.

Understanding his inner turmoil Tarika turned towards him freeing her hands from his hold and wrapped around his neck. His eyes were still closed.

Tarika kissed him on his left cheek dragging that near the corner of his mouth, she stopped.

"Don't think too much Abhijeet."

Abhijeet opened his eyes listening to her voice and looked into her eyes to witness the same desire and longing he was having right at that moment.

"I want it as badly as you want."

As soon as these words left Tarika's mouth, Abhijeet claimed her lips. He savored and consumed her, with a kiss more aggressive than any he'd given her before making her knees go weak.

He was holding her face in between his palms and savouring her lips with lust, with desire he had been suppressing since evening. His desires to have her, to make her 'his' got into him so high and strong that he could move a mountain even to fulfill it and if today anyhow the situation occur that they couldn't accomplish it he would surely die of temptation.

Tarika was feeling the same. She's been wanting him since months now and it's the first time that he was responding to her just like the way she wanted him to. Grabbing his hair in her one fist and the other one entangling his neck she deepened the kiss even more. Their tongue fought for dominance. They both could feel each other's teeth on their lips.

Abhijeet broke the kiss, out of breath.

"I want you Tarika. I want you real bad!" He whispered in his husky voice.

"Then have me. Mark me yours." Tarika groaned and locked their lips again.

Abhijeet reciprocated. Only this time his hands were on her back, roaming ruthlessly. Tarika was scratching his chest and back.

Her head was moving so much that Abhijeet had to fix it at one once by holding her neck with his one hand. His other hand moved to her breasts. He pressed his left breast with his large palm. Softly at first then gradually increasing the pressure. Tarika was whimpering under his touch. She rubbed herself against his groin making him moan and leaving her lips.

His lips moved downwards on her neck. He gave wet kisses on her shoulders and neck and moved behind her ears. His right hand found her right breast and worked with synchronization with his left hand. Tarika threw her head back in pleasure. Her moans were getting louder with each press and with kisses behind her ear.

Abhijeet moved his hands towards her hips and then towards her butt. He pressed on her butt and pulled her towards himself more. Taking the cue Tarika wrapped her legs around his hips while holding him tightly around his shoulders. Abhijeet moved towards bed all the while peppering kisses on Tarika's neck and shoulder and gently made her lie down. Tarika placed her legs on the bed unwrapping from him. Abhijeet took a step behind to take a look at Tarika. She was looking freaking gorgeous in only her blue innerwears. His eyes roamed around her body before moving towards her once again.

"Every time I see you, I find you more beautiful than the previous time."

Tarika was flattered listening to him. She smiled at his statement. This man before her can really make her smile genuinely at any circumstances with his mere compliments.

Abhijeet kissed on her forehead gently pressing his lips longer. Tarika closed her eyes to feel the intensity of the kiss. Abhijeet rested his forehead on hers. Their breathing was mingling with each other.

"I love you Tarika." Abhijeet felt the urge to say this to her once again.

"I love you too." Tarika replied back opening her eyes and placing her hand on his cheek.

She kissed on his nose and again touched her lips with his. The kiss was slow and gentle. She could taste the sweetness of orange juice still on his mouth. Tarika's hands went into his silky hair messing with them. She felt herself melting in the soft kiss. It was becoming a sweet torture now for her. She couldn't but bite on his lower lip making Abhijeet groan and drive him wild. The gentle kiss wasn't anymore gentle.

Abhijeet pressed his body closer to her, feeling her with his body. He pinned Tarika's right hand above her head and his one started roaming on her bare waist. Feeling breathless he broke the kiss unwillingly and burrowed his face in her neck breathing heavily. Abhijeet's warm breath on Tarika's neck was making her want him more. Tarika's left hand moved from his hair towards his nape massaging him slowly sensually.

Abhijeet's left hand which was holding Tarika's right hand above her head slipped out of her grip and moved downwards feeling every inch of her skin till her shoulder. His hand moved further down to her right breast and rested on it gently. Abhijeet gave a pause and looked at her lying figure lying beside him resting his body on his elbow. Tarika's eyes closed automatically as she sensed his gaze moving all around her almost naked body. Her breathing became uneven.

She felt Abhijeet brushing her hair from her neck and opened her eyes. He was already looking at her. Their eyes met, conveying the unsaid words.

"You look divine in this blue lingerie." Abhijeet couldn't stop himself from praising her in this blue set.

"I... I know you love blue."

"So, this is for me." He kissed her neck. "You expected me to see you in this?"

"Just the dress." Tarika was genuine with her answer. She didn't think they would have sorted out their problem today.

"And this?" His hand moved from her chest to the starting of her panties.

"Not today. I didn't think we would be doing this tonight." Tarika whimpered in anticipation as his hands moved dangerously close to her sensitive spot.

Abhijeet kissed her cleavage and dragged his kiss upwards to her lips. He kissed them gently for a while.

"What more colour do you have?"

"Hm.. black, white, purple.. "

"Red?"

Tarika stopped and looked at him. The desire of wanting to see her in red lingeries was evident in his eyes.

"I have a couple of them." Tarika winked at him.

Abhijeet smiled and buried his head in her neck once again. He softly nibbled her skin. His hands reached behind her to undo the hooks of her strapless bra. But he found no hooks. He looked at her, confused.

Tarika giggled

"Tarika! "

"It's elastic. You have to pull it up..."

 _You have to pull it up._ That was pretty seducing to him.

He sat up. Tarika gave her own time to sit up, as seducingly as she could manage. And suddenly Abhijeet realized opening hooks was better than pulling up her bra.

"You do it." He encouraged her.

"Last time I did it myself. I pulled up my top for you." Tarika was having the time of her life seducing him.

"That was a top. It's the only piece you are wearing right now."

"So? It's not like there's something you haven't seen yet."

Abhijeet shook his head.

"You love to tease me, don't you?"

Tarika moved close to him. Keeping her one knee on his folded thing she stood on her knees. She held his face and kissed his lips. Her curls were covering their face.

"You tease me more, officer." She said seductively.

His eyes were however on her cleavages which were more visible now.

Without wasting a moment he slipped his fingers inside her bra a little from the lower border and pulled it up all the way up. Tarika extended her hands up to help him and moments later she was only left in her panties. Though not unwelcoming she felt shy. Abhijeet grabbed her around the waist and threw themselves on the pillow. Tarika was under his.

Abhijeet tightened his grip around her waist and burrowed his face in her cleavage placing open mouth kisses making Tarika want more of him. Tarika pressed him more into her skin and he smirked, getting Tarika's desperation. He blew a soft gush of air near her right nipple and her nipple hardened. She was having goosebumps on her skin.

"Abhijeettt..." she groaned at his torture and Abhijeet chuckled.

Without touching her where she wanted he moved towards her shoulder. Tarika tried to protest and made him stay where he was with her hands on his hair. Abhijeet pinned her hands above her head with his one hand easily overpowering her.

He whispered in her ears making her shiver, "Tonight it's my turn to pleasure you, to savor you in my way.."

He placed a soft yet sensual kiss behind her ear and she moaned.

He started placing kisses on her neck at first gently and then roughly. He found her sweet spot near her neck and bit her which earned him another soft moan from Tarika. He started sucking and occasionally placing feather light kisses on that and the nearer spot. His free hand was roaming all over her body teasing her bosoms making her feel tingles.

"Ohhhmmm..." Tarika couldn't but moan loudly this time. Her hands wanted to get free from his grips and held him tighter.

"Abhi... please..." she pleaded and he left her hands with a smirk.

As soon as he left her hands, her hands went on his back caressing his skin and made him wild.

While his mouth was working on her neck, he placed his right hand on her left breast and squeezed it roughly.

"Aaahhh..." Tarika cried out in pleasure.

Abhijeet dragged his rough lips from her neck to her collarbone and then rested just above her right breast. Tarika was anticipating his mouth on her hard nipple badly.

He took the flesh above her breast in between his teeth and bit them little hardly and sucked the flesh harder to turn the pain into extreme pleasure. When he got sure that the pain was relieved, he felt satisfied with his work as he placed his mark on her where only he could see.

Just when Tarika was getting relaxed, he placed his mouth on her breast taking most of her into his warm mouth.

Abhijeet's hand on her left breast and his mouth on her right one worked simultaneously and she was reaching the peak of pleasure. He sucked on her harder taking her nipple in between his teeth nibbling them, twisting them with his skilled tongue. He pinched on her left hard nipple twisting it with his finger.

"Ohh my... aaahhh.."

Tarika was a moaning mess by then with all the pleasures she was receiving by Abhijeet's act.

Abhijeet's hand moved towards her stomach and kept making circles around her belly button gently which aroused Tarika more. She felt moisture pouring out from between her legs.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right nipple as Abhijeet teeth held it tighter for a moment. She almost caught her breath but Abhijeet left that within a few seconds and sucked her again, insanely.

As her attention was on her breasts she didn't realize where Abhijeet's other hand was until she felt it in direct contact with her pubis. Before she could process what was gonna happen next she felt the soft brush of his fingers against her clitorius. Tarika was on the verge of coming.

"You are gonna kill me tonight Abhijeet!" Tarika groaned and He sucked harder on her nipple.

"How long are you gonna do this to me!" She moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers. Abhijeet stopped rubbing.

"Abhijeett!" She complained.

"Tonight I am in full control. If you do anything which I don't want you to do.. I will keep teasing you like this the whole night." Abhijeet whispered against her neck.

"Don't do this." She pleaded. "I can't control myself."

"You have to learn." He winked.

"You have to pay for this Abhijeet. You know this right?"

"Later baby." He kissed her lips.

Slowly his hand went again inside her panties started moving up and down.. and sometimes in circles.

Tarika wondered how his lips and hands were working at different places yet they were so synchronized and well maintained. This man was fire. Tarika stopped moaning his name for a while to tease him.

Abhijeet waited for a few minutes but Tarika didn't utter his name.

"It isn't enough?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

Tarika bit her lips but didn't answer.

"Ahh.. " She moaned the first loudest one in pleasure as he dipped his one finger in without any warning. He gave her time to adjust her breathing.

"You are so hottt Tarika..." Abhijeet kissed her neck. Tarika held his head close to her chest as he started his finger pumping in and out slowly.

"Abhii..." She couldn't complete his name as she come for the first time.

Abhijeet dripped out his fingers after a few seconds pleased with his own work.

"You are so responsive Tarika..." He kissed her lips coming on top of her.

Tarika breathed. He was right. But did he know it's because of him only. The want of him which was buried in her for so long had finally got the wings to fly and she's riding really hard. She's so happy with her decision to take this step.

Abhijeet started moving down from her lips to chin to further... all the while kissing her.

He kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples more and moved further down. He kissed her whole abdomen, wet sloppy kisses. Tarika was almost jumping on bed. She was holding the bed sheet tightly with her one hand and her other hand was threading his silky hair.

He kissed her navel and licked downwards upto the line of her panty. Oh, finally tonight he's gonna take that off. He kissed from above the clothes. More teasing. But How long. Tarika consoled herself.

Abhijeet skipped her sensitive part completely and came all the way down to her feet. Tarika's both hands held the bed sheet tighter.

Abhijeet dragged his lips from her feet till her thigh feeling her every inch with lips. He placed wet kisses on her inner thighs and Tarika shuddered. Abhijeet's hands were teasing her panty liners and at once he removed leaving Tarika stark naked before his eyes. He could see how wet she was... only for him. He placed wild kisses near her sensitive area but didn't touch her there where she exactly wanted.

"Fuck you Abhijeet." She groaned in frustration and anticipation.

He moved upwards smirking towards her. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he teasingly told near her ear,

"I want the same Tarika ji."

At once he bit her earlobe taking the flesh in his mouth and sucked that hard.

Tarika let out a loud moan when she felt his hand cupping her there suddenly.

"Abhi..Abhijeet.. I..I.."

"You..." Abhijeet was teasing her more by pressing his palm more on her.

"I want you there.. please take me."

The ache between her legs was too much to handle for her. She was badly in need of him now totally wet and ready.

"It's just the beginning baby.. there are more awaiting for you tonight."

"I can't hold anymore... please."

He pecked on her lips shutting her up and sat on his knees leaving her. He unbuckled his belt. Tarika's hands joined him in removing his pants away from him. Tarika's hands went to remove his boxer but he stopped her.

"Not so soon babe"

Tarika was clearly disappointed and he grinned with a mischievous glint.

He made her lie down again with him pressing her down. He placed open mouth kisses on her throat. Tarika pulled him towards her holding his hair and crushed her lips on his. Her hands started roaming on her hard chest slowly going downwards. Leaving his lips, she kissed on his neck and soon left her teeth mark there. Abhijeet hissed on her action. Tarika's hand was on the beginning of his boxer ready to go inside him when he held her hand.

Tarika wanted to drive him wild to take her right then but he was adamant on pleasuring her in his way for the night.

"I will make you scream loud Tarika... just hold on your horses"

"I am already screaming loud.."

Abhijeet chuckled, making her mad. He bit on her nose cutely and got busy in moving her hands from him and taking the opportunity she moved her left knee between his legs and pressed on his hard on making him groan.

"Arghh... bad move Tarika. Now you will surely be punished."

"Punish me as much as you want.. but not tonight please." Tarika pleaded.

Abhijeet pinned her hands above her head with his one hand.

"Sorry baby. I have to do it. I have to tie your beautiful hands."

"No please."

"Yes please " Abhijeet's voice was dangerously seductive on her neck.

"I promise I will do whatever you want but don't restrain me from touching you. I haven't got my turn yet."

"And you are not going to have it tonight" Abhijeet breathed on her breasts.

"You are dominating."

"I know I am."

Tarika groaned.

"Leave my hands please." Tarika tried to take her hands out of his grip.

"Hmm.. okay.. what if you make a promise and I will let you touch me."

"I promise."

"I haven't proposed yet!"

"I am doing it anyway."

"Okay... so... I am leaving your hands," he left her hands. She flanged them to hug him instantly but he again held her wrists in mid air. "You can't touch me until I am finished with you. If you touch you will lose."

"Abhijeet you know this... I can't."

"You have to. Because I don't want any distraction when I am savouring you."

Tarika gulped in anticipation. But she nodded anyway.

"I will try my best."

"Good. Now I am letting your hands free."

Abhijeet left her hands and this time Tarika held the bed sheets tight. Abhijeet's eyes kept looking at her as he again sucked her nipples one by one. She kept holding the sheet and throwing her head right and left in pleasure and desperation.

Abhijeet moved down at her stomach.. at her navel.. below that and stopped at her womanhood. Tarika sished. Her heartbeat increased.

She could feel the warmth on her sensitive part as he blew fresh air. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as he started to loosen her pain. But only after a few seconds it increased by ten folds as she felt the ache inside her, ach to have him. She moaned loudly. It was hard to keep her hands on the bed.

"Can...Can I hold your head?" She asked.

Abhijeet didn't answer. She felt his movement getting wilder with every passing seconds.

"I can't hold more... I am gonna come once again. Please take me Abhijeet.".

Still he didn't respond and kept doing his work at double pace driving Tarika crazy.

"Fuck you Abhijeet. I am gonna make you pay for this." Tarika cursed him.

"AAhmm..."

"Oh my God Abhijeet... "

And she came once again.

.

.

As she caught her breath Abhijeet came on top of her and kissed her lips gently.

"Enjoyed it?" Abhijeet asked.

"Can I touch you now?" Tarika asked, avoiding his question.

Abhijeet nodded. And before he could finish his nod he was laid down on bed with Tarika above him.

"Now my turn!" She sealed their lips in a crazy kiss.

Abhijeet wrapped his one hand around her back and another was on her head. They kissed till they choked.

"You are freaking hawt Tarika." Abhijeet said panting.

"I know." Said Tarika shortly and attacked his neck.

Tarika placed crazy hot kisses on Abhijeet's neck, his shoulder blade and moved towards his chest while kissing, sucking and biting on his skin leaving her sharp teeth mark here and there.

She stopped on his bullet marks. Everytime she looked into the marks.. she felt an unknown emotion evoking in her... an emotion mixture of pride, fear and at the same respect. She kissed on his marks as if she was trying to sooth his pain.

Abhijeet closed his eyes taking a sharp breath. Tarika's kisses were driving him crazy like anything. He didn't know for how long he could take it. He was already on the verge of exploding.

Tarika moved downwards and ran her tongue on his stomach. She bit near his belly button making Abhijeet groan.

"You are so gonna kill me Tarika with your crazy moves..."

Tarika hands found the beginning of his boxer and removed that finally without Abhijeet's interruption. His naked glory was standing proudly in front of her.

Abhijeet was afraid that he would burst out in any moment if she even touched him a little. He wanted to come in the right place tonight.

Tarika was about to hold him in her hand when Abhijeet again interrupted holding her hand and jerked her up towards himself and quickly turned. So now she was again caged under him and he was in charge.

Tarika whined, "This is not fair Abhijeet. You didn't let me finish my turn."

"I told you tonight is mine to pleasure you... still you have got more than enough"

Abhijeet again locked her lips with his crazily and his hands were once again squeezing her breasts in a motion. Both of them froze when their naked private parts came in contact for the first time. Both of them let out a loud moan still in the fierce kiss.

Now this was it.. Abhijeet felt the urgent need to be inside her, to fulfill Tarika's desire and his own.

He moved his hand down and touched her there and she shuddered.

"Please Abhijeet.. I can't take anymore. I-I need you badly."

"So am I baby.." his husky voice only increased Tarika's want for him.

He found out what he wanted. Tarika was more than ready, wet like never before, for him.

So this was the time they were waiting for since ages then. Abhijeet positioned himself on her and touched the tip of his erection on her womanhood. He looked into her eyes and saw Tarika's expression changing. The very bold Tarika was having a nervous expression suddenly anticipating what was coming next.

"You will be fine." Abhijeet hovered down on her face for a kiss.

Tarika nodded trying to hold her breath. She knew it was gonna be hell painful. Abhijeet kissed her lips gently as he pushed himself inside her slowly.

The first gush of pain hit her and she bit his lips hard making it bleed. Tears flowed down her templates.

Abhijeet broke the kiss and patted her cheek.

"You okay?"

Tarika held his arms tight without answering him.

Abhijeet didn't kiss her this time, not wanting to be bitten again. He pushed hard and Tarika cried loudly in pain.

That's it.

Tarika started to catch her breaths when she felt him kissing her necks gently.

"Move." Tarika encouraged him.

Abhijeet knew the pain was gonna be there but they shouldn't miss out the session. He started moving slowly.

"Fuck.. its painful." Tarika cursed.

Abhijeet tried to be as gentle as possible with his strokes. Tarika held him tightly and in the process dug her nails into Abhijeet's back, scratching him.

Soon the pain was getting subsided and she shuddered with obvious pleasure. He kept his every plundering stroke slow yet deep and deliberate. The pleasurable sensation sunk into her senses and she moaned his name loudly,

"Abhiiiimmm.. oh my god"

Her loud moan encouraged him to increase his pace. He pumped in and out of her with terrible urgency. Both of them were living their dreams of being completed by each other. The union of their bodies were giving them physical and mental satisfaction which they never felt before.

"Faster.. Abhijeet"

Tarika let out another loud urgent moan and Abhijeet followed her. He moved to and fro inside her with all his passion and soon they both came at the same time.

Abhijeet fell on her totally spent. Both of them breathing heavily and at the same feeling ecstatic and satisfied at their long desiring union.

.

.

.

.

"Did I hurt you Tarika?" He was genuinely concerned.

"It was painful and uncomfortable.. but never been better" She chose to answer honestly.

He placed a gentle kiss on Tarika's forehead and Tarika smiled at his sweet gesture.

Abhijeet laid down on his pillow. Tarika kept her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. They wrapped themselves within a blanket.

"I love you." He kissed her hair.

"I love you more." She kissed his chest. Her hand was moving lazily on his stomach.

"Abhijeet you won't push me away from your life ever right?" Tarika asked. But she didn't get any answer. She looked up to see he had already gone into sleep. She smiled and closed her eyes too.

.

.

 **At morning**

Abhijeet woke up with Tarika's soft call and her touch on his neck. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning handsome." Tarika kissed his lips gently.

"Oh I would like to be woken up like this every morning." He said and locked his lips with her once again.

While kissing something struck his mind and he broke the kiss to find Tarika sitting on his side of bed wearing his shirt. She had purposefully left the first few buttons undone showing her cleavage.

"You are a goddess Tarika."

"Haha.. now wake up and get dressed. We need to leave. Warna bureau ke liye late ho jayenge."

Abhijeet sat up resting his back against the headrest of the bed.

"What about one more round before leaving!"

"What!" Tarika was shocked with the proposal but she could feel one part of her getting wet with the mere hint.

"I am kidding." Abhijeet chuckled. "How's your pain by the way?"

"Bearable. Now go get fresh." She threw his pants and boxers on him and stood up.

Abhijeet gasped seeing her long sexy legs.

"You can check me out later." Tarika said, impatient.

"I think I can check you out my whole life."

"Its flattery." Tarika smiled.

"It's true."

"Well... you know things change after a few years."

"It won't Tarika. I am very consistent."

"We will see. Now please.. will you get up! How many times do I have to ask you?"

"Give me my shirt." He smirked.

Tarika blushed.

"Kitne badmash ho tum.."

"Sirf apke liye Tarika ji.." he winked and stood up wearing his pants.

"Go and freshen up soon."

"How about we both go together?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have already showered." Just then he noticed her wet curls.

"No problem.. you can take another shower with me." He placed a wet lingering kiss on her cheek and Tarika felt herself turning on. But she knew they didn't have time and moreover she was sore.

Tarika lightly pushed Abhijeet away, blushing. He smirked seeing the red hues on her cheeks.

"Aye haaye aise sharmayenge toh hum aj bureau nahi ja payenge.." and Tarika blushed more.

"Abhijeet...Tum bhi na.."

"Main bhi na kya?"

Tarika pushed him towards the bathroom door with, "jao ab jaldi se.. der ho rahi hai.."

Abhijeet left for the bathroom laughing and thinking that how easily he can make her blush with only his remarks.

Tarika was about to get changed into her clothes taking the opportunity but her phone rang. It was Anjal checking on her and Abhijeet. The talk took long. And by the time they finished Abhijeet was done with his fresh ups. He came out of the bathroom in his pants.

"Tumne abhi tak change nahi kiya!" Abhijeet asked.

"Wo Anjali ka phone agaya tha. Puch rahi thi tumhari ki thik ho ki nahi.."

"So nice of her." Abhijeet remarked. "Now give my shirt back, will you?" He asked with a serious face.

"Kafi possessive lag rahe ho shirt ko lekar!" Tarika leaned back against the side table. "What if I say no?"

"You wouldn't want me to run in the hallway half naked, will you?" He asked taking his steps towards her.

"Hmm..."

"Lots of girl... lots of gazes... lots of remarks... and flirts." Abhijeet said with every step taking toward her. As he reached near her he pulled her into his arms and locked his hands behind her back.

"You are such a flirt." Tarika commented, placing her hands on his chest for distance.

"Well.. I would be lying if I say I am not... I do flirt with you. I love to do it." He kissed her cheek.

"You are very honest about what you feel huh!"

"Yes I am..."

His eyes travelled down her neck to chest and found the mark on her cleavage given by him. It was way more down, wouldn't be visible from above her dress.

"It seems like you are proud of your work?" Tarika smirked.

Abhijeet kissed her lips in response. They made the kiss passionate. Tarika's hands held his neck to pull him more towards her.

Abhijeet leaned towards her more and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss catching their breaths. He moved backwards giving a peck on her lips.

"Now give me my shirt and get changed. Or I have a better idea."

Abhijeet had a mischievous glint in his voice and Tarika raised her eyebrow with a confused expression.

"How about me changing your dress?" He had a constant teasing smile on his lips.

"You never leave a chance of teasing me." Tarika shook her head and Abhijeet laughed.

"Areh tumne bataya nahi..?" He teased her again.

"Aagr tum mere kapre change karne lage na..toh hum aj bureau hi nahi pohochne wale.. "

"Chalo haato ab.." She pushed him and left to the washroom taking her dress.

Abhijeet sighed ruffling his hair with his hand.

.

.

.

.

Tarika came out of the bathroom wearing her dress and threw the shirt on Abhijeet. She moved to the dressing table and started to set her hair.

Abhijeet inhaled her fragrance in his shirt and took a deep breath. Oh, he's gonna frame it.

He wore the shirt, tucked that inside pants and sat on bed to wear his shoes. Tarika also sat beside him to put on her heels.

Once they were done with all their stuff Abhijeet smiled

"Chaley?"

"Yeah.." Tarika started to feel a void in her heart.. like they weren't meant to part their ways but yet they had to do that.

"Thanks."

"Thanks kyu?" Tarika was surprised

"For all this. You were the one taking the initiative."

"Kya tum bhi! Ab chalo."

She dragged him outside of the room holding his arm.

* * *

 **So finally AbhiRika have done it :D And with this the story comes to the end. :(**

 **Please leave your review after reading.**


End file.
